


hit or miss

by andronauts



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Identity, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andronauts/pseuds/andronauts
Summary: It’s rough being in love with someone you see and talk to everyday, yet you can’t even utter their name.(The one in which Ryuji and Akira pine for eachother without knowing that either of them them are the same person.or: the AU where the phantom thieves kept their secret identities from each other too)





	1. chapter one; don’t even know your name

Skull was undoubtedly, unabashedly and absolutely _whipped_ for Joker.

 

His tousle of hair, that looks _so soft_ to touch. The way he moves, so gracefully as he glides across the palace, as if he’s had experience before with heists; despite this being the _literal first time_ that any of them have ever been in a castle.

 

Joker’s hands are bright red though, and they stand out so much in comparison to the rest of his body. The way he handles a dagger so swiftly, twisting and turning it in his hands; the way that he can so accurately shoot a gun despite never being able to hold one. It gets Skull, and he can’t help but fall over for his charms.

 

Skull is also absolutely whipped for his voice. It’s a treasure, and doesn’t come around often; but every time he speaks, he sounds _beautiful._ Dark and deep, smooth and silky. He’s never heard a sexier voice, and Skull isn’t sure whether he wishes he would hear it more or if he’s fine like this. Every time Joker says _anything_ , he goes into full _gay_ mode. “ _You did amazing Skull,”_ for example; and Skull is unable to talk for at least the next fifteen minutes before he recovers.

 

Pros: sexy voice.

Cons: not sure if he would be able to handle it?

 

(side note: he definitely would _not_ be able to handle it)

 

* * *

 

Sometimes he thinks it’s obvious, and that he’s clearly flirting with Joker on the battlefield.

 

He’ll say something dumb, like “you look stunning, Joker!”, sometimes he thinks that there’s no way that Joker hasn’t figured it out yet, because of how god damn _obvious_ he makes it.

 

But it’s obvious Joker clearly only thinks he’s being kind when he shoots him the most charming smile in the world and says, “you look stunning too, Skull.”

 

(On this particular occasion, Skull is so red-faced for the next hour and a half.)

 

(He had never been so grateful to his mask covering up most of his face until then.)

 

* * *

 

Skull can only begin to _imagine_ what Joker looks like under the mask. He wishes that he was able to see, but from the parts of him that he can see, he’s _so_ handsome. He’s beautiful and absolutely gorgeous. Skull doesn’t think he’ll ever see a more stunning man. He wishes that Joker could just tell him who he was, but he gets it. He’s a quiet man, and he wants his privacy. Plus, they’ve only ever met in the metaverse. Who knows what revealing your identities could do in this world?

 

But god, he at least wants to see his face, or maybe even know his name.

 

It’s rough being in love with someone you see and talk to everyday, yet you can’t even utter their name.

 

* * *

 

 

Mona doesn’t pick it up. He’s too invested in Joker and Panther to want to pay any attention to Skull, but that’s better for him. At least he doesn’t have to take any teasing from Mona; the stinking kitten would end up blurting it all out to Joker in the most awkward way possible and he would _not_ be able to handle that.

 

Panther knows. Of course she picks it up. When they’re trailing on the back far behind Joker, she whispers in the smallest voice, “ _you are so whipped,_ ” making Skull stutter irreversibly beyond repair. And then she hushes him and says that it’s okay, _she won’t tell._ Skull’s not sure if he believes her, but it’s fine, it’s okay if he knows; it’s not as if Joker knows who he _actually_ is.

 

He doesn’t mind Panther knowing. They share each others chat ID’s, it’s how they manage to agree when to meet up at the palace. He has her saved as, “the red furry”, because he doesn’t know her real name. He can’t help but think she resembles an old classmate from middle school though, but maybe it’s a coincidence.

 

He texts her though, and they chat about girls. Girls are always a good topic to talk about, sometimes they talk about boys too. They chat about the palace, and Panther vents about how mad she is at the world for ruining so much for her. She doesn’t go very into detail, but Ryuji’s sure that it’s the reason why she’s going after KamoSHITa, which is what the three (four, if you count Mona) of them have officially dubbed that bastard.

 

And sometimes, they talk about how fucking _whipped_ he is for Joker. She teases him, but it’s okay because he likes having somebody to talk to about his dumb crush. 

 

 

> the red furry: i get it tbh. he’s perfect, and gorgeous.
> 
> Me: hey. im the gay one!
> 
> the red furry: we’re both bi? The only straight one is mona.
> 
> Me: he’s invalid
> 
> the red furry: -_-................

  

Sometimes, when he talks to Panther for hours and hours on end, it feels like he’s known her his entire life. Ryuji knows that he would probably be in love with her, too, if he didnt know she was already taken and in love. Despite not knowing her own name, or her relationship with the girl she’s in love with, he really does hope that things work out well for them.

 

* * *

  

 

> Me:  sometimes i feel strange tht i hve a crush on him n i dont even kno his name….
> 
> the red furry: dude……, you should just ask
> 
> Me: thts harder than u think :/
> 
> the red furry: pussy lmao
> 
> Me: fuck u

 

* * *

 

The morning that Joker saved Skull from absolute death and torture from KamoSHITa in the metaverse was probably the moment he decided that Joker was, well, amazing.

 

Skull hates that he probably looked _lame_ when they first met. After all, first impressions last a while. To see this guy in a dumb outfit and an edgy skull mask, get beaten over and over by some guy in his underwear probably looked lame as _shit._ He wishes he could redo their first meeting over again, and maybe make a better first impression; but at the same time, he doesn’t think he would ever trade seeing Joker’s eyes glow bright yellow as he ripped off his mask from his face; and flames bursting all around him as he screamed Arsene’s name.

 

God, it was so cool.

 

It was the only time he had ever seen Joker’s bare face. Although, it wasn’t as if he was thinking straight in that moment. (Literally, because he was bleeding fucking everywhere; _and_ figuratively, because he isn’t fucking straight)  Even if he wasn’t half concussed, Skull doesn’t think he would have been able to see his face anyway. The lighting was _terrible,_ and Joker’s face had been completely drenched in blood from ripping his mask apart from his skin.

 

Despite his near death experience, he’s glad that he met Joker.

 

* * *

 

 

> DC’s Joker: call me DC Joker again one more time and you’re biphobic
> 
> Me: fuck u!!!! i’m bi too
> 
> DC’s Joker: OK, then you’re racist.
> 
> Me: we’RE BOTH JAPANESE!!!
> 
> DC’s Joker: Firstly, I’m HALF filipino. Secondly, that’s what you get for being racist. Think before you speak.
> 
> Me: fuck u DC’S JOKER. ur a clown anyway
> 
> DC’s Joker: (gasps) How dare you!
> 
> DC’s Joker: Calling me a CLOWN!
> 
> DC’s Joker: in this HOUSE? After all the hard work I’ve done for you?
> 
> Me: like what? get me bandaids? thx mom!

  

Ryuji gets a notification from Joker in the group chat.

  

 

> **Phantom Clowns of Hearts!**
> 
> DC’s Joker: Panther, Skull is bullying me :(
> 
> Me: FUCK U DICKHEAD.
> 
> the red furry: you’d like that wouldnt u
> 
> Me: .
> 
> DC’s Joker: PANTHER.
> 
> the red furry: Yes, Heath Ledger?
> 
> DC’s Joker: That’s it. Only Mona is legally part of my team now.
> 
> Me: tnx furry
> 
> the red furry: no problem edgelord!
> 
> DC’s Joker: .

 

* * *

 

 

> Me: do u ever think abt how weird it is tht we go to this world thats kinda real but kinda not at the same time n we still get money from these weirdoes… like were basically getting money for beating up kamoshita’s braincells
> 
> DC’s Joker: No…?
> 
> Me: it’s weird rite
> 
> DC’s Joker: Well, when you put it that way.
> 
> DC’s Joker: But it’s okay. We get money for beating up his shadows. Fuck that guy. Take his imaginary money.
> 
> Me: ok but like,, where does it even fucken COME FROM… like its so fuckn WEIRD man. were going to some strange universe made up in kamoshita’s mind n taking shit from it like… wht the fkc is even going on
> 
> DC’s Joker: I’m not sure, but I know I definitely want to finish what we’ve started.
> 
> Me: same here.
> 
> DC’s Joker: You’re doing amazing work!
> 
> Me: thnku.. u too! u do so much for all of us
> 
> DC’s Joker: You think so?
> 
> Me: yeah.

 

Ryuji’s heart flutters.

 

* * *

 

 

> DC’s Joker: Hypothetically, if you knew me irl, where would you take me?
> 
> Me: probably the arcade or ramen. or movies. u asking me on a date? ;)
> 
> DC’s Joker: No! I’m just curious. I asked Panther and she said she’d take me shopping. Anyway, if I was going to ask you on a date, I wouldn’t ask you over text.

  

Ryuji sighs. He knew it was going to end up being disappointing but it still sucked to be disappointed.

 

 

> DC’s Joker: Plus, stranger danger. I don’t even know your name.
> 
> Me: you could ask

 

Holding his breath, he waits for Joker to reply.

 

It takes a while, because Joker keeps deleting  his message; so the bubble keeps reappearing and disappearing. To be frank, Ryuji gets more anxiety from seeing it then if he wouldnt have just seen the bubble in the first place.

  

 

> DC’s Joker: It ruins the mystery~
> 
> Me: -_-

 

The chat remains silent for a while before Ryuji inputs another message.

  

 

> Me: where would u take me tho?
> 
> DC’s Joker: Probably places you would like. Although if it were up to me, I’d love to visit an amusement park with you. I don’t think it would be fun to go with Mona or Panther.
> 
> Me: dude that sounds fun… one day ill jus snap n end up telling u my identity bc i want to hang out with u outside of the metaverse
> 
> DC’s Joker: Nah. I have a feeling we’ll find out in a more exciting way.
> 
> DC’s Joker: Besides, these phones our kinda our key to the metaverse. I feel like we’d be jinxing it if we just told each other who we were through calling/texting.
> 
> Me: tru i guess.
> 
> Me: anyway gn i have school tmr…. ily man haha <3
> 
> DC’s Joker: Same here.  
>  DC’s Joker: Good night! <3

 

* * *

 

 

> Me: [screenshot]
> 
> Me: AASAADSJSADSAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Me: PANTHER
> 
> Me: OJGDDDDD
> 
> the red furry: OH!
> 
> the red furry: WOW!
> 
> the red furry: GAY! 

 


	2. chapter two; guess i'm into bad boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s a delinquent, he gets bad grades, and he’s not liked by many people; but he has a good heart and he’s honest and never gives up.
> 
> Of course Akira would be charmed.

Ever since moving into the big city of Tokyo, Akira’s life has never been so hectic.

 

He’s been living in a shitty apartment with his talking cat that he found in a strange universe made up of someone’s cognition, _and_ starting heists with the talking cat to _steal_ someone’s cognition. His life is currently a mess, his grades are currently slipping, and he’s _still_ trying to find time to be able to toss between a good balance of having a social life, getting good grades, earning money _and_ trying to work in the metaverse.

 

Because Kamoshita has been a fucking ass prick, Akira is now _also_ on the brink of expulsion along with his best friend (and crush), Ryuji; who has _no goddamn idea_ that he’s trying to change Kamoshita’s cognition and get him to confess his crimes.

 

Yeah, he has had _bad_ luck so far, and he hasn’t even been in Shujin Academy for a _month_ yet.

 

Ryuji though? He’s an angel.

 

Or maybe not. Depends on how you would define an angel.

 

He’s got bad posture and a bad attitude and a bad mouth, but Akira can’t help but think he’s cool, and maybe kind of cute as well. His hair is blonde, but Akira can tell that he hasn’t touched up his roots yet, so he can see the black coming through.

 

And he’s got _earrings._ They aren’t allowed in school, at least, not the ones that Ryuji wears. He’s got four in his right ear and three in his left, and Akira can’t help but think that’s the coolest thing ever. To be honest, he never thought he would be into the badboy type; but Ryuji’s here and despite fitting into every category of a badboy, Akira thinks that… well, he’s really not a badboy. Just a misunderstood one.

 

He’s a delinquent, he gets bad grades, and he’s not liked by many people; but he has a good heart and he’s honest and never gives up.

 

Of course Akira would be charmed.

 

Especially when Ryuji was the _only_ person who managed to talk to him; despite all the bad rumors about him. Ryuji still _knew_ they weren’t true. He’s the only one that could understand. Being blamed for something that wasn’t his fault, and being treated like he was the bad person. Only Ryuji could understand that.

 

Not to mention that he sticks his tongue out when playing games at the arcade, or geeks out over Naruto and how much he loves him when they eat ramen together.

 

God.

 

Akira wishes he could tell Ryuji about the phantom thieves. It’s such an exciting part of his life, and he knows Ryuji would love hearing about it too. But he has to wait, until at least the heist note is sent out, before he’s able to tell Ryuji. Right now if he tried to tell Ryuji, he’d probably just look crazy.

 

* * *

 

 

> Akira Kurusu: heyyy lmao <33
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: whaddup bro
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: also that shits gay
> 
> Akira Kurusu: NM, just finished a study session.
> 
> Akira Kurusu: My cat’s getting needy and hungry. And I was getting bored anyway.
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Also, FYI. Maybe I am gay.
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: fOR REAL?

  

Akira pauses for a sec.

 

 

> Akira Kurusu: *bi, actually.
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: yo nice me too wtf

 

Akira’s smile is so big. He pinches himself to make sure he wasn’t just seeing things but it’s for real.

 

“Seriously, Akira? That’s creepy. What are you even smiling about?” Morgana says, pawing at the bottom of his leg.

 

“Ryuji likes men…” Akira mumbles.

 

“Yeesh. Now I wish I didn’t ask.” Morgana rolls his eyes. “Go have your big gay crush somewhere not in my vicinity. Ryuji’s not even that cool.”

 

“Listen, he may not be cool, but he’s cute…”

 

“Gross. I’m going outside.” 

 

 

> Ryuji Sakamoto: dude?
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Sorry, I was feeding my cat.
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Also, seriously? I thought you were straight lol
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: i pass as straight bcs i only tell ppl i like girls unless i know theyre also gay
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: i dnt like it when ppl know,,.. they can act rly rude n gross.
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: the boys on the track team used to pick on this gay guy there.
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: i didnt wnna be like him. iwas just there to run u kno. so i just tell ppl i like girls bc its normal n at least if i get picked on for smthn its not bc im into other guys...i guess
> 
> Akira Kurusu: :(
> 
> Akira Kurusu: I get it though.. It’s hard to come out.
> 
> Akira Kurusu: I came out to my parents. I think they when they got an excuse to send me away they didn’t hesitate bc I embarrassed them.
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: yh i feel u.. my ma is an angel but to be honest,, i dnt think she would like me  dating a guy. she wants mt to date a lovely girl. and i dont want to let her down more than i have. 
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: i already know my dad thinks im trash so i dnt even want to tell him.

 

God.

 

Akira wishes he could give Ryuji a hug right now.

 

 

> Akira Kurusu: adults are the worst.
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: yeah forreal
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: boss seems aight tho’
> 
> Akira Kurusu: uwu
> 
> Akira Kurusu: yeah. I think so too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Akira sits directly behind Ann Takamaki.

 

She’s beautiful and gorgeous, but she looks like she’s pissed, mad and upset at the world all at the same time. Maybe if she wasn’t so ferocious, Akira would have had the nerve to talk to her, because no one else in the school seems to want to. But he’s already quite shy, and he’s not even sure of what he would say to her.

 

He knows that, however, she looks like she’s been misjudged as well. Just like himself and Ryuji.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It is only until the day before the Phantom Thieves are sending the calling card to Kamoshita, that Akira talks to Ann for the first time (or rather, she talks to him).

 

“All right class, today we’re going to be doing a Partner project!” Kawakami says. Akira hates partner projects, because he’s not much of a talker, so people usually end up getting really mad and give up trying to communicate with him and it _sucks_.

 

He at least sure hopes Kawakami picks out pairs so that he doesn’t have to _ask_ someone to be his partner.

 

 “Just pair up with the person in front of you or behind your seat,” she says, just as that train of thought arrives. After briefly explaining the project for a few minutes, Kawakami says, “okay, go discuss with your partners.”

 

Takamaki turns on her seat and stares blankly at him, “hey,” she says.

 

“Hey.”

 

“I’m Ann Takamaki,” she says.

 

“Akira Kurusu,” he responds. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Uhh.. should we like, trade numbers?” She says.

 

Akira nods, and then begins to repeat his cell number as she types it down onto her phone. After finishing, she furrows her eyebrows and mumbles, “that’s weird. Are you sure that’s the right number?”

 

“What did you type?”

 

She repeats the number, exactly as he said it.

 

“That’s correct. What’s wrong with it?”

 

“It says I already have you... “ Ann says. “Um, maybe you can add me.”

 

Ann recites her number to him, and he inserts her number as a new contact under his phone, labelled under “Ann”.

 

 

> ERROR
> 
> Number XXX-XXX-XXX already saved under
> 
> “SideHoe No. 2” 

 

“Oh.” Akira says.

 

“Did you type the right one?”

 

He repeats her number.

 

“Ohh….. was it the same message, that you got.” Ann says.

 

He nods.

 

“So… we’ve been sitting next to each other in class this whole time? Without knowing?”

 

Akira nods again.

 

“Freaky.”

 

* * *

  

“What did you even have me saved as?”

 

“I’m boring, I just saved you as Panther.” Akira says. “I’m honestly shooketh right now.”

 

“Never say that again.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mona finds out, of course he does. Akira and Morgana come in an entire set, so it would be strange for Morgana not to know something that Akira knows.

 

Of course, when he does, his adoration for Panther/Ann grows ten fold.

 

Akira has officially saved her name on his contact list as Ann TakaFreaky, because his name for her before was not so appropriate, and he already had to explain it to Kawakami once after getting caught texting in class that he did _not_ actually have two sidehoes and that it was a joke. He doesn’t want to think about the conversation that would go down if _Boss_ caught those names flashing on his phone screen.

 

(Officially, Skull is now saved as “NaruSasu’s Love Child”. He’s really only thinks so because Skull is blonde and enthusiastic like Narurto, but also edgy and angry as hell like Sasuke.)

 

* * *

 

 

“Dude, who’s NaruSasu’s Love Child?” Ryuji asks.

 

“Online friend.” Akira quickly lies. “They remind me of like… if you put Naruto and Sasuke together.”

 

“For real? I wanna meet them now.”

 

“Don’t worry, I have you saved as Naruto’s BF.”

 

“You’re the only one that gets me man.”

 

* * *

 

 

> Me: How are we going to do this?
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: i made a pdf of the calling card, i can post it up in the school in the morning if u want. before anyone gets there.
> 
> Me: It’s alright, how about Mona and I do it instead? I have an idea.
> 
> Ann TakaFreaky: cool beans
> 
> Me: Wait inside the palace, Mona and I will meet you at the last safe room.
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: got it. g’luck evryone.
> 
> Ann TakaFreaky: get some rest tonight everyone!! Gn!!

 

* * *

 

On the day of the calling card sending, Akira meets up with Ann briefly before school. “Are you ready to do this?” He asks her, but he knows the answer already.

 

“Of course I am,” she says. “It’ll be strange to be in the metaverse with you, knowing who you are now,” she giggles. “I know we can do it though.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kamoshida reads the calling card, and there’s a flash of a second where the entire world around them goes dark and Kamoshida’s shadow threatens him. Morgana meows quietly in his bag and he knows that’s the signal to hop right back into the palace.

  

“Let’s do this,” he says.

  

* * *

 

 

The heist goes well, with a few screwups from here to there; such as being  caught halfway through stealing the treasure. But ultimately, Kamoshida’s shadow was defeated, with Panther sparing him for the sake of him confessing to his crimes.

 

When he wakes up, back into the real world in the hallway from where he ported from. Mona is still breathing and tucked safely in his bag. His breaths are uneven, exhausted from the running that just ensued, but he’s _alive_ , and he’s _here._ He can only assume that Skull and Panther had been summoned back to where they teleported from in the first place.

 

In his hand, he’s holding a shiny gold medallion.

 

“That’s Kamoshita’s,” Morgana says. “It’s his treasure. It’s not the real one, but it’s close enough to it from his cognition. You can probably earn coin from it, so I think you should sell it,” he says.

 

Akira nods his head. “I’ll check if the others if they’re okay right now too,”

 

  

 

> Ann TakaFreaky: holy shit
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: dont swear!!
> 
> Ann TakaFreaky: baby.
> 
> Ann TakaFreaky: you guys ok?
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: im ok. is joker n mona ok?
> 
> Me: we’re here
> 
> Me: we have a medal. It’s the materialisation of kamoshita’s distorted desires or something.
> 
> Me: IE: his treasure.  
>  Me: I’m going to sell it, but what should I do with the money?
> 
> Ann TakaFreaky: Lets meet up! Lol
> 
> Me: I’m okay with that. Skull?
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: um.
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: my class actually has a project n ive already been ditchin my partner for this
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: feel bad already so i think im gonna be busy
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: u guys can do stuff together tho
> 
> Ann TakaFreaky: no way! It’s gotta be all of us. We can just wait until you have time to hang out maybe.
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: hhhh…,,
> 
> Ann TakaFreaky: ?
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: hhh
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: yh i dnt rly care abt the project. im gnna do it but to be honest i dnt think im ready to show my real self yet…
> 
> Me: Okay.
> 
> Me: Take your time. <3
> 
> Ann TakaFreaky: gay ass
> 
> Me: I’m BI, thank you very much.
> 
> Ann TakaFreaky: aren’t we all?
> 
> **Ann TakaFreaky changed the chat name to Phantom Bi’s Of Hearts!**
> 
> Me: “I’m not bi” - Mona
> 
> **Ann TakaFreaky changed the chat name to Phantom Bi’s Of Hearts! + Mona**

* * *

 

 

> NaruSasu’s Love Child: wait lmao so does mona look like tht irl
> 
> Me: ew no
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: lol what does he look like
> 
> Me: normal black cat
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: so u just have like… a talking cat
> 
> Me: “I’m not a cat!!” - Mona
> 
> Me: And yes, I do.
> 
> Me: He’s very needy.
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: what a nuisance lmao
> 
> Me: :( I love him
> 
> Me: He’s good for cuddling
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: ill cuddle w u….
> 
> Me: Heh, you gay or something?
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: yes?
> 
> Me: Fair.
> 
> Me: I’d cuddle as long as its not in those stupid leather Metaverse outfits
> 
> Me: Those are uncomfortable
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: r u saying what i think ur saying? ;]
> 
> Me: Yup. PJ cuddle time with Skull + Joker.
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: sounds gay im in

 

* * *

 

 

 

> NaruSasu’s Love Child: gn joker <3 2day was fun
> 
> Me: Good night Skull.
> 
> Me: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone want to be my beta??? i rlly need one lol.  
> hmu on [twitter](http://twitter.com/andronauts) or [tumblr](http://cafeleblanc.tumblr.com) or actually you can comment below if you wanna beta. i really need a beta pls.
> 
>  
> 
> anyway i'll hopefully be uploading every 2-4 days. look forward to updates!
> 
>  
> 
> another thing; sorry if the messaging names are inconsistent. to clarify, akira/ryuji message each other on a chat messenger app (ie: line), whereas panther/skull/joker message through texts.
> 
> skull, joker and panther all have different names set as their contacts on texts but on the chat IM app, they just use their real names.
> 
> akira and ann just use texts though.


	3. chapter three; ramen dates / endless subways

Ryuji hasn’t been able to stop thinking about cuddle nights with Joker.

 

He knows they were joking, but he can’t help but feel flustered every time he thinks about it. (Which is quite often. He finds himself doodling pictures of them holding hands too.)

 

He can’t quite picture his face, as the mask obscures the most important features of Joker’s face; but thinking about the two of them huddling together under blankets in pajamas has been… absolutely distracting.

 

He wishes he was able to introduce himself. But he knows that both Panther and Joker go to Shujin Academy; and considering that most of the people at Shujin hate him or don’t have a good impression of him (aside from Akira, of course), he doesn’t think he would be able to handle them knowing that he’s just a loser.

 

Akira’s a dork though. He’s glad he has someone to hang out with when they’re not doing phantom thief stuff. He’s quiet and he hangs onto every word Ryuji says; and he understands him too. Ryuji knows he’s lucky to have him, although he also hangs around Ann Takamaki, as of recently.

 

He doesn’t _dislike_ her, and he knows that she’s just been a victim to Kamoshita’s crimes too. Like one of the many people in the school. She’s beautiful and gorgeous, but he also knows he owes her twenty dollars from middle school. (She keeps grinding him about it every day. He _knows._ )

 

(He also can’t help but feel a little jealous whenever Akira chooses to hang out with her over him. Akira was _his_ best friend first.)

 

* * *

 

 

> Akira Kurusu: Do you want to go out today?
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: sure im not doing anything today anyway fhh
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: where?
> 
> Akira Kurusu: We can have ramen together?
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: sounds good!!
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Okay, it’s a date. Meet me in an hour.

  

A date was a strange way to put it, but he’s happy to be spending time with Akira again.

 

* * *

 

 

Of course, Ryuji arrives early to the ramen store. He's dressed in his usual get up; it is just ramen afterall. They have it almost all the time. But Akira, however, is dressed like he's about to go on a date.

 

"Wow, Mr. Fresh," Ryuji comments. "You look like you're about to pick up a girl and give her roses or sum'n," he says.

 

Akira chuckles. "Nah, only for you," he says. "If you want any that is."

 

Ryuji laughs. "Nice one, Mr. Smooth sailing." he says. "I'm good though. 'N hungry. Let's go get this ramen."

 

They enter the ramen store, and order their bowls; and Ryuji isn't sure if he's imagining it or if he's just projecting his desires onto Akira, but he can /swear/ that if he put on Joker's mask on Akira's face they would look like the same person. Hmm.. he wants to see if he can maybe try drawing over Akira's face.

 

Of course, though, that would be crazy. And silly, right? Joker is cool and charismatic, gutsy and charming. Akira is shy and a dweeb, he's quiet and probably couldn't handle a knife like how Joker does even if he wanted to.

 

Thinking about it over again makes Ryuji laugh. It was a silly thought, but entertaining.

(Despite the fact that it's a silly idea now, Ryuji does wish that it actually was true. It would mean that Joker isn't just someone that sees Ryuji as a loser. Someone that actually enjoys spending time with him, and being his friend, despite the fact that he has a bad attitude and bad grades.)

 

(Of course, that would be asking for too much. Ryuji is never that lucky. And Joker being his friend the entire time without him noticing just seems like it would only be in cartoons. Seriously, of course he would recognize if Joker was his best friend. That shit is some Clark Kent/Superman shit. He was never able to understand those tropes, they were always dumb.)

 

"Hey, for safe keeping 'n all, can I take a photo of you?" Ryuji asks it anyway. He still wants to draw Akira with Joker's mask on.

 

"Oooh, bold one Sakamoto-san," he says. "Sure," he says.

 

"Take your glasses off though," Ryuji requests.

 

Akira places his glasses on the table, and Ryuji faces his phone camera toward him. The curly haired boy gives Ryuji a soft smile, one that looks like he's looking into the world. And Ryuji takes a snap (or maybe seven).

 

"You look good," he says.

 

(If he was looking, Ryuji would be able to notice that Akira was bright red.)

 

* * *

 

 

> Akira Kurusu: I don’t think he? Realized it was a date even though I said it was.
> 
> Ann Takamaki: Seriously? Idiot.
> 
> Ann Takamaki: You’re straight up flirting with him and he doesn’t get it?
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Yeah I don’t get it either.
> 
> Akira Kurusu: He said I looked good though…
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Oof.. I love him so much.
> 
> Ann Takamaki: you have it BAD.
> 
> Ann Takamaki: u should just ask him if he likes anyone
> 
> Akira Kurusu: WHAT IF HE SAID YES?
> 
> Ann Takamaki: wouldnt that be a good thing? He talks to like 2 people. I swear.
> 
> Akira Kurusu: .
> 
> Ann Takamaki: TRUST ME.
> 
> Akira Kurusu: I will but if I die then I’ll get Mona to file a lawsuit against you
> 
> Ann Takamaki: hes a cat he cant even do that
> 
> Akira Kurusu: .
> 
> Ann Takamaki: youre such a little bitch

 

* * *

 

 

Ryuji takes one of the pictures he took of Akira. The lighting is pretty horrible, but somehow, Akira still manages to look good. He downloads a quick drawing app onto his phone and quickly doodles Joker’s mask (from what he can remember anyway) over Akira’s face.

 

It does look… freakily similar to Joker. It’s probably the hair.

 

But Akira’s smile is soft and warm, kind of like coming to home and getting a hug. Whereas Joker’s smile is cunning and mischievous. It’s not the same. Even the way they sit is slightly different, and how they act and speak.

 

It was fun to mess around with, but Ryuji’s glad he’s solved it and got it out of his mind.

 

(He’s a little disappointed, but it’s okay.)

 

* * *

 

 

 

> DC’s Joker: YEET!
> 
> Me: waddup stinky
> 
> DC’s Joker: how dare you..
> 
> DC’s Joker: FYI I was on a DATE today
> 
> Me: sure
> 
> Me: bet u dnt actually ahve friends outside of mona and us
> 
> DC’s Joker: .
> 
> DC’s Joker: kind of true but owch
> 
> DC’s Joker: but fyi I actually have Mishima and another kid I’m friends with so that makes FOUR of you.
> 
> Me: sad. not even 2 hands
> 
> DC’s Joker: like ur any better :I
> 
> Me: um.. ‘scuse me? i could be popular n hhave 6 sidebitches. u wouldnt know.
> 
> DC’s Joker: sounds fake but sure let’s go with that
> 
> Me: srewazxdsa yeh i couldnt have sidebitches. yr my only hoe anywa.y
> 
> DC’s Joker: Babe….
> 
> DC’s Joker: That’s so meaningful <3
> 
> Me: <2
> 
> Me: <3
> 
> DC’s Joker <2
> 
> Me: i’m tired dickhed. n illiterate.
> 
> Me: gn

 

* * *

 

They find out about Mementos. An eternal subway with creepy bends and turns, and an abnormal amount of shadows that never seem to stop coming. They do a couple of missions, to free people from their shadows, but it never seems to give Ryuji the same thrill as beating up Kamoshita’s shadow into oblivion.

 

The mementos quests are fun though, and it gives Ryuji more reasons to see Joker again. More often than not, he seems himself looking through the phansite that Mishima created, trying to find requests that may seem legitimate so that he’s able to see Joker again.

 

Mementos is bleak, and Skull isn’t sure if it even does have an end, but Joker and Mona are determined to continue. (Not that Skull would ever admit it, but he believes that if Mona thinks there is a bottom to the endless subway, then he will go with them together.)

 

Shadows in mementos aren’t as difficult or draining as the ones to defeat like in Kamoshithead’s palace but he likes the feeling of helping people too, and getting comments that say, “thank you!” after getting requests. Knowing that he’s helped someone’s life better makes Skull feel warm.

 

Joker, like always, is stunning. His aura and vibe never change, even if they’ve been driving around in a cat for hours on end, he still manages to be cool, charming and mysterious. Ryuji is so fucking whipped.

 

“Joker,” Skull manages to speak up, after a couple of minutes of silence in the Mona car. “Are you actually dating anyone?”

 

Joker chuckles. “No,” he says.

 

Mona’s voice echoes from the outside, “yeah but he’s _really_ whipped for this one gu-”

 

“Mona I will slam you into the wall if you keep speaking,” he says. “I’m not seeing anyone, I guess. There’s someone I like though?” He continues.

 

Skull’s heart drops. Of course there’s someone he likes. “Oh?”

 

Whoever Joker likes probably doesn’t even realize how lucky they are.

 

“Yeah,” he says. “What about you?”

 

Skull manages to be able to say, “uh, yeah.” before the four of them head back into silence again.

 

“For your information, I have a girlfriend,” Panther says. “Unlike you losers.”

 

“Yeah, we _know_ ,” the other three say simultaneously.

 

* * *

 

 

Ryuji hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Joker’s crush ever since that time in mementos. What if he was talking about him? Sometimes they flirt, right? But Joker’s probably joking and talks like that with everyone.

 

Although what if it’s someone else he knows? Someone from school? A friend? What if it’s Panther? Joker and Panther seem pretty close?

 

Thinking about it makes him stressed. He knows he should have just given up. Joker was miles out of his league, and way too good for him. He was cool and perfect, probably popular in real life too; but Ryuji was… a loser with bad grades and a really bad temper.

 

Ugh.

  

 

> the red furry: are u okay?
> 
> Me: yea why
> 
> the red furry: well, your crush just told you he had a crush my man
> 
> Me: u dnt kno. it might be me
> 
> the red furry: yeah but you dont think so dont you?
> 
> Me: uggh yeah he’s way out of my league
> 
> Me: im too scared. i dnt want to meet irl bc in the end u would just find out im a loser n shit w nothing. idk… he’d be disappointed.
> 
> Me: at least in the metaverse i have a mask u kno
> 
> the red furry: man you just need to stop caring about what people think
> 
> Me: i usually dont but its different with u guys
> 
> Me: not mona tho idc i already know he doesnt respect me
> 
> the red furry: dude you’re perfect already.
> 
> the red furry: but its ok we can wait until youre ready to meet up
> 
> Ryuji sighs. He’s a fucking mess.

 

* * *

 

> Akira Kurusu: hey b
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: sup
> 
> Akira Kurusu: I’m exhausted. I feel like I’ve been everywhere.
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: sounds tiring
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Yeah. My cat’s telling me to go to sleep but I want to talk to you first.
> 
> Akira Kurusu: I miss you. Haven’t seen you all day today. :(
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: i miss u too man!
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Do you want to go to the cafe tomorrow? You can meet my cat
> 
> Akira Kurusu: And my makeshift dad lol
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: sounds good! i dnt drink coffee tho
> 
> Akira Kurusu: It’s okay, I’ll make you something you’ll like.
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: ok i trust u man
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Good. Seeya tomorrow <3
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: cya! <3

  

Ryuji wonders if it’s normal for bros to send hearts to each other. He’s never really had a close friend until Akira and the Phantom Thieves. But the Phantom Thieves send each other good night hearts, and they’re all friends.

 

(But then again, the difference is that Ryuji’s desperately trying to flirt with Joker too. And failing.)

 

But maybe it’s normal. Neither Akira and Ryuji have really had close friends until each other, so they’re just different. Sending each other hearts must be a friend thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i changed my mind and i'm gonna be uploading chapters every 5th day of the month (nov 10, nov 15, nov 20, etc) bc i like it that way i guess
> 
> i'm still want a beta so uwuwuwuwu hmu on [twitter](http://twitter.com/andronauts) ig if you dont mind OR hmu if you like this au or just pegoryu in general!
> 
> i'm currently writing the 7th chapter so i'm ahead of my schedule actually. this au is gonna be a bit longer than 15 chapters but i'll probably just change it where i think it might end. it might go up to 20+, but hopefully not much longer than that.
> 
> i hope you enjoy it everyone! leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed. pls like and subscribe


	4. chapter four; cafes, coco, cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ugh I love him
> 
> Ann TakaFreaky: oh man you really do huh

Obviously, Morgana knows who Ryuji is; but Akira isn’t sure if Ryuji’s met Morgana yet.

 

But he hopes they’ll get along. Both Morgana and Ryuji are Akira’s best friends, so he’d be pretty gutted if Morgana didn’t like Ryuji.

 

He’s woke up pretty early to clean up his room and clean up the cafe. Which is unusual, considering Sojiro usually opens up before Akira has a chance to get out of bed. Sojiro’s look of surprise to see the cafe setup already is one that’s pretty proud, “you should do this all the time,” he says.

 

“Ryuji’s coming over,” Akira replies. “We’ll just be upstairs.”

 

“Don’t make too much noise,” Sojiro says. “Or I’ll kick you out.”

 

“Okay, dad.”

 

“Don’t call me that either.”

 

* * *

 

Ryuji arrives around 1PM. “Sorry I came a bit later, my mom told me I had to help around the house ‘n stuff so, yeah, but I’m here now.” He says. “Woah! This place looks like the kinda place you’d see in those romantic dramas, y’know?”

 

Dear god. Did Ryuji even know what he was implying?

 

“Hey kid,” Sojiro says. “You’re this guy’s friend?”

 

Ryuji nods his head, “Yup! I’m Ryuji Sakamoto.”

 

“Sojiro Sakura, but _you_ can call me boss.” He says.  “You boys want some curry before you head up? It’ll be on the house.”

 

“Yes boss!” Ryuji says.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is my cat, Morgana.” Akira says, introducing Ryuji to Morgana. “Morgana, that’s Ryuji.” He says, introducing him, despite the fact that Morgana already knew who Ryuji was.

 

“Awh, she’s so cute!”

 

“He,” Akira says. “Yeah, I know right? Good for cuddles.”

 

Morgana hisses at Akira. Asshole cat.

 

“Woah, why did you name him such a feminine name then?”

 

“I didn’t name him, that was his name before I got him.” Akira shrugs, which is technically the truth.

 

“Huh, strange. You only got him recently? Or were you allowed to bring him to Tokyo? I’m surprised they let you keep pets on probation,” Ryuji says.

 

“Nah, he’s not legally my pet. He’s his own cat. He just likes sticking around with me though.”

 

“For real?” Ryuji says. “Sounds like someone else I know,” he comments.

 

Akira fake gasps. “You have friends other than Ann and I?”

 

“Rude! Yes. I do. In fact. Have friends.” he pauses for half a second in between words, like a stutter.

 

“I’m just teasing you,” he says. “I think you should have hundreds of friends,” Akira says honestly.

 

“I only need you, bro,” Ryuji smiles.

 

Akira’s heart does a little somersault. Ryuji probably doesn’t even realize that he’s got Akira wrapped around his finger. He says the most cutest things to him, and maybe in another life it could be classified as flirting, but Akira can read pretty well, and he _knows_ that Ryuji doesn’t realize how gay he sounds.

 

(Somewhere down the staircase, Akira can hear Morgana choking.)

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m cold,” Akira says. “Let’s cuddle and watch something.”

 

(Akira can see his social stats raising. +1 to guts, +1 to charm.)

 

“D- dude?” Ryuji stutters. “Uh- okay.”

 

God. He’s so cute.

 

The two end up cuddling and watching Coco. Ryuji cries because he’s an emotional nerd, and threatens Akira not to tell anyone he cried. Not that he would anyway. This is something he’s treasuring for himself.

 

Their legs are entwined and Akira’s breathing for half the duration of the movie is shallow, because he _swears_ if Ryuji paid a little bit more attention to him then he would be able to hear the sound of his heart beating.

 

Akira keeps his hands on Ryuji’s stomach, and underneath the fabric of his shirt, Akira knows that Ryuji is at least _toned_. (God he’s so gay right now. He’s not even sure how he managed to convince Ryuji to say yes.)

 

Akira’s thumb draws slow circles around Ryuji’s stomach, while laying his head on top of Ryuji’s shoulder. (He knows if he just moved his head a bit upwards, he’d be able to kiss the side of his mouth or his cheek, and _god_ he’s tempted; but he’s not going to.)

 

“Dude,” Ryuji whispers, while the movie is playing. “You keep moving your fingers on my  stomach. It’s distracting a little,” he says.

 

“Sorry,” Akira stops drawing circles into Ryuji’s stomach; but even without it, his heart is still going at a hundred miles a minute. Hearing the motions of Ryuji’s breathing, holding him close and laying his head on his shoulders. It feels domestic, but it feels _right_.

 

Akira wishes he had enough guts to ask Ryuji to be his boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

Other than Akira being generally snuggly with Ryuji, he had also noticed a bit of a strange attitude coming from Skull ever since earlier their last Mementos request; around when he had asked if he was interested in anyone.

 

Obviously, Akira wasn’t going to correlate the two together. It was just the timing of it that was strange. Akira flirted with Ann constantly, and she would too, despite being taken. It was friendly flirtations, what you will. She was attractive and she was fun and playful. Akira was sure that Skull was the same.

 

He wondered what had happened to him that had made him so hard to approach lately. He has no way of knowing what goes on in Skull’s personal life, and maybe something had happened at home or at school; but it had obviously affected him to the point where their interactions felt stale.

 

> Me: Skull, are you okay?
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: hm?
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: yh why??
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: have i been slackin or smn :? i ll make it up..
> 
> Me: No, not at all. You just seem distant lately.
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: oh
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: yh.
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: grades have been a bit.. hh. my partner in school has been eugh.
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: i cnt ever get anything right
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: the metaverse is like a distraction. a good one tht makes me feel alive
> 
> Me: That’s good, but you should still make sure you pass.
> 
> Me: We don’t have to meet IRL. Maybe I could help you study in the Metaverse?
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: tht sounds horrible
> 
> Me: Yeah, I regretted it after I sent it.
> 
> Me: Okay.
> 
> Me: We can call then, instead? Tomorrow?
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: yjh that sounds doable
> 
> Me: Okay. Just tell me what you need help on.
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: hmm wait how do i even kno if u have good grades
> 
> Me: I’m actually watching myself in third person like a video game. The me that controls my avatar here looks up the answers from the outside world.
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: huh?
> 
> Me: nvm

 

* * *

 

> **NaruSasu’s Love Child is calling you**

 

“Hey,” Akira says on his phone. “This is our first phone call, I think.”

 

“Yeah, woah!” Skull says, amazed. “That’s awesome!”

 

“Anyway, what do you need help on?”

 

“Ah.. I don’t understand question six in chapter five of math,” Skull mutters. “Um. I actually have a friend who’s gonna tutor me ‘n all on the weekend, so I can’t do mementos stuff on then,” he says. “My grades are really far behind but he was busy today so he couldn’t help me today.”

 

Akira contemplates. Hmm, that’s strange. He was going to be tutoring Ryuji on the weekend too. What a strange coincidence. He snorts at the idea of Ryuji being Skull.

 

“What are you snorting at?”

 

“Hm.. I was busy on those days anyway; so it’s fine.” Akira says. “I was mainly thinking about how strange it would be if you were my friend.”

 

“Oh,” Skull drops. “I’ve had that before too. I thought you were one of my friends for a day.”

 

“I wonder who you thought I was~” he cooes.

 

“He’s nice ‘n stuff, but not nearly as cool as you,” Skull comments.

 

“Of course, I’m the coolest,” Akira laughs. “Anyway, enough about that. Here’s how you do it,” he starts explaining.

 

* * *

 

 

Akira stops tutoring Skull at around 9PM. Pretty much the only reason he ends up stopping is because Morgana kept meowing at him to go to bed already.

 

“Stop talking to Skull….! Talk to him another day. Let’s go to sleep.” Morgana says.

 

“Dude, is that Mona?!” Skull says on the end of the call. “That’s lame, what teenager goes to sleep early?!”

 

“Good teenagers, Skull! Ones that want to be healthy!” Morgana snaps. “I’m tired! Let’s go!”

 

“You heard the man,” Joker says. “I’m gonna be heading to sleep now, otherwise Mona will keep meowing at me. Good night.”

 

“Thanks man! You helped me a lot though. Good night!”

 

* * *

 

 

Morgana and Akira get snuggled into bed as always. “You know,” Morgana starts. “I think Skull has a crush on you,” he says, right as Akira’s eyes are dropping.

 

“H- what?”

 

“You know,” he says. “Like how you like Ryuji.”

 

“I heard that.” Akira says.  “Why do you think that?”

 

Morgana hums for a moment before saying, “when you told him you liked someone. He seemed pretty gutted afterwards.”

 

“Oh,” he says. “I thought so but I thought it was just a coincidence.”

 

“You’re dumb,” Morgana says. “I bet every person you know could have a crush on you and you wouldn’t notice.”

 

Akira gasps, “I’m not dumb!”

 

Morgana kneads Akira’s stomach with a paw. “Sure,” he says. “Ryuji’s even dumber for not noticing your fat crush on him though. I can’t believe you like him!”

 

“He’s good!” Akira defends.

 

“Yeah, fine. I don’t like his vibe though,” Morgana says. “He reminds me of Skull, and he already derails me.”

 

“Pff, I love you, stinky.”

 

“I’m- I’m not stinky!” Morgana says, offended. “And haha, couldn’t you imagine if Ryuji was Skull? Then you’d have crushes on each other.”

 

Akira’s heart clenches. “That sounds too good to be true,” he whispers. “But that’s enough. Skull doesn’t like me romantically. We flirt with each other, like friends. Me and Ann do it all the time,” he says.

 

“It’s different though,” Morgana comments.

 

“How?”

 

Morgana ponders for a bit. “It just is.”

 

“You don’t have any valid arguments.” Akira says, satisfied. “Anyway, let’s sleep. I’m going to help Ryuji tomorrow. We’re going to the diner in Shibuya,”

 

“Ugh, study dates.” Morgana whines. “Every time you talk about Ryuji it makes me want to vomit. You’re so whipped for him. What did he ever do for you?”

 

“He loves me… despite being the delinquent that harassed someone or the kid that almost got expelled,” Akira says contentedly. “He still decided to get to know the real me.”

 

“You’re so sappy,” Morgana says. “I hope you end up being sappy gay boyfriends one day.”

 

“That’s the goal!”

 

* * *

 

> Akira Kurusu: ILY!!
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: ILY2 man!!
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: whats this for
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Just thinking about you
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: bro…
> 
> Akira Kurusu: bro…

  

> Me: Ugh I love him
> 
> Ann TakaFreaky: oh man you really do huh

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY GUYS I HONESTLY FORGOT TO UPLOAD..... im just gonna upload when i want to but dw i already have a lot of chapters pre-written already so!! Get ready.
> 
> dont forget to give a kudos, drop a comment and follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/andronauts)!! thank youuu guys for following this fic.


	5. chapter five; back in business baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: we should have a team name  
> DC’s Joker: What about: Star Platinum?  
> the red furry: oh! Thats not bad  
> Me: IS THAT A JOJO REFERENCE..  
> Me: GOOD W/ ME  
> Me: we already stealing hearts! lets steal copyrighted names now!

Ryuji’s study session with Joker last night went really well. He thinks he understands the concepts a lot more now. There was something about Joker’s voice that was just easy to listen to and understand.

 

The deep melody of his voice was something that Ryuji appreciated, and would keep appreciating for the next decade, probably.

 

He wonders how a study session with Akira would go. Would he be just as good at focusing? Maybe worse, because he doesn’t feel the need to want to impress him by improving a lot. Or maybe better, since he wouldn’t constantly be thinking about what Joker would sound like if he uttered Ryuji’s name instead of ‘Skull’. (Which is… not often. Not really.)

 

Ryuji sighs, getting ready to go to the meeting place that Akira suggested they meetup . Well, he'd actually gotten there pretty early. (He really needs to improve, and he wants to tell Joker about how well he did after he's done with his study sessions with Akira too.)

 

* * *

 

Akira pops in a couple minutes after Ryuji did. He's wearing a cap and a baseball tee that shows off his shoulders. (Ryuji is NOT thinking about how pretty his body looks. No, he is not.)

 

"What the-" Ryuji says, noticing Akira's bag rustling.

 

"Oh." Akira says. "I brought my cat."

 

"W- why?"

 

"He wanted to come," he shrugs. "I'll let him out now." Akira says, unzipping the bag and freeing the cat, who immediately ran off to a direction that Ryuji didn't even know _where_. 

 

"Okay..." Ryuji comments no further. "How will he know how to get back?"

 

"Um," Akira hums. "He's good at navigating. He knows how to get back to Leblanc. I just needed to get him on the train to Shibuya."

 

"Alright," he says.

 

"Let's go inside and get studying done."

 

"And food!" Ryuji adds. "I haven't eaten breakfast yet," he comments. "I'm hungry."

 

"It'll be like a brunch study date~" Akira teases. "I'll pay for it."

 

"H- huh?" Ryuji says. "But you're already helping me, so I should pay for it."

 

"Let me treat you!" Akira says. "It's like your reward for working hard," he says. "And you're my favourite person," he adds.

 

Ryuji puffs. "Okay, but if we end up staying a bit later then I'M paying for dinner."

 

"Deal," Akira says.

 

* * *

 

 

The two of them get chocolate cake slices and Ryuji gets a hot chocolate to match. (Coffee is disgusting and should be sent to hell.) Akira gets one of those fancy coffee drinks with all the fancy words, along with a sandwich. It seems very American brunch-y, but Ryuji enjoys it. He enjoys spending time with Akira.

 

They study for hours, Akira teaching Ryuji concepts from a lot of different chapters. He gets a lot of work done with Akira; Ryuji thinks he might have actually got more done today with Akira than he did yesterday with Joker. (He's not sure if it's because of who is teaching that helps, or if it's because he actually understands the patterns of the concepts now. Maybe a little bit of both.)

 

They end up studying until hours after it becomes dark, and they also have dinner (which Ryuji, to his sadness, does NOT end up paying for.) The two of them eat at a big fancy buffet, and even end up inviting Ann, who conveniently happened to be in the area (and actually suggested the buffet for dinner in the first place)

 

They eat their hearts out. “What’s the special occasion?” Ryuji asks to the two of them. “Why such a fancy dinner for an impulsive run?”

 

Akira hides his face, “I got paid a lot recently…” he mumbles. “It’s okay, that’s why I wanted to spend it on my friends.”

 

“Awww,” Ryuji says. “You’re such a sweetheart. Don’t you work like four jobs?”

 

“Um.. yeah. I think it’s more like, five, maybe? If you count Leblanc?” he says. “I work at the convenience store, the flower shop, the beef-bowl restaurant, the airsoft shop.. Sometimes I volunteer for one of the politicians around here. And Leblanc too.”

 

“DUDE. No wonder you got paid so much...” Ryuji gasps, “how do you even have time for anything?! Like hang out with us or study?!”

 

Akira shrugs.

 

“He’s liiwke youwr sugar daddy,” Ann says in-between bites of what seems to be her sixth chocolate pudding.

 

Akira shrugs again.

 

.

 

Ann sighs, “I actually wanted to go with one of my friends, but he said he couldn’t come! Can you believe it! A dude cancelled on me!”

 

Ryuji shrugs, “Maybe he doesn’t like you.”

 

“Shut up! Everyone likes me!” Ann says. “At least, you do, right Akira?”

 

“You’re one of my favourite people.” Akira says.

 

Ryuji laughs. He loves his friends, and he thinks maybe he’s grown a little more attached to Ann too.

 

* * *

 

Later that night they’ve completely _gorged_ themselves out on the food. Ryuji doesn’t think he’s ever eaten that much food in his life, and he needs to go to the bathroom.

 

He hears the whispers of some adult woman, “ _Oh my, look at those children. They must not normally have the opportunity to eat such exquisite food.”_ She pauses. _“I can only imagine what their parents are like.”_

It riles Ryuji up. _No one_ talks trash about his mother except for him. _“_ What was that _?!”_   he manages to growl out, before his stomach feels like it’s making motions around on the inside and pushes him down back towards his seat again. If only he didn’t feel like shit. He would have said something to her.

 

“We don’t have time for that, let’s go,” he says.

 

* * *

 

He brings Akira along with him, who is kind enough to accompany him as he goes to the bathroom. Ann has to split, because the girls bathrooms are at a whole other section. Akira and Ryuji are unlucky enough to arrive at the bathrooms as they were ‘closed for cleaning’.

 

“I totally freaked out when I saw those ‘closed for cleaning’ sign at the bathrooms,” he says, while they’re waiting at the elevators to go back to the restaurant.

 

Ryuji’s mind blanks.

 

He doesn’t remember what floor they were on.

 

“Hey, what floor was the restaurant on?”

 

“Lower,” Akira interjects.

 

Ryuji hits the down button, only to be pushed by some tall adult men who are _really_ fucking rude and talking about some irrelevant shit. The bald man with the orange glasses yells at his subordinates(?) that they’re being incompetent shits.

 

“Hey, you’re cuttin’ in line!” Ryuji yells at the adults.

 

“What do you want?” One of the men in the suits says.

 

“We were here first.” Akira says, assertively.

 

“We’re in a hurry,” the man says.

 

Ryuji rolls his eyes. “Oh, I’m _sorry_. So you can butt in front of other people if you’re in a hurry?”

 

The stupid ugly bald man says in a condescending tone, “It seems that the customer base has changed since I last came here. Have they started a daycare?”

 

“What?!” Ryuji reacts, without thinking.

 

“Sir, we don’t have time for this.” the subordinate says.

 

“I know,” the bald-headed man replies.

 

The elevator door opens, which Ryuji tries to step into but ends up getting punched square in the face.

 

“Don’t bother with them!” The bald man says.

 

Okay, FUCK adults.

 

* * *

 

Ryuji’s so pissed off about the  entire exchange that just happened, he keeps ranting for a whole minute to himself; only to notice that Akira isn’t replying when he usually would, or at least acknowledge his statements with nods to show that he’s listening.

 

Akira has his hands cover his face, and he looks upset. Like he’s just gone through a headache.

 

Did something happen?

 

“What’s wrong?” Ryuji asks, heading closer to Akira to make sure he gets a better look at him. His best friend does _not_ look like he’s having a good time.

 

“Just a bit lightheaded.” Akira comments.

 

“You not feelin’ good?” Ryuji asks, but Akira doesn’t answer. “Ugh, that ‘sir’  bullshit makes me feel sick!” Ryuji says to fill up the silence. It’s obvious he doesn’t want to say too much right now, and Ryuji can respect that; but god _fuck_ is he still so fucking angry. “Dammit!”

 

* * *

 

> the red furry: FUCK adults
> 
> the red furry: who do they THINK they are
> 
> the red furry: some bitch literally juust UGHD
> 
> the red furry: THEYRE SO DISRESPECTFUL
> 
> the red furry: and RUDE
> 
> the red furry: IM SO MAD.

 

Ryuji opens his phone while he’s on the elevator, only to see Panther all pissy. He’s sure that Akira doesn’t want to talk or hear him be mad while they were in the elevator alone together. He knows Akira loves him, but he also knows when Akira’s not in the mood to listen right now.

 

> Me: UGH I FEEL U
> 
> Me: THEYRE SO ROTTEN
> 
> Me: what happened to u tho

 

He wants to make sure Panther is okay before pressing further with his own issue, especially when Panther ranted to him first.

 

> the red furry: i had a run-in with some woman earlier
> 
> the red furry: tldr she was just.. UGH. blamed me for something that was her OWN fault.
> 
> Me: sounds like a real bitch…
> 
> the red furry: yeah. thanks though.
> 
> the red furry: the workers all looked at me all disapprovingly though.
> 
> the red furry: sometimes i feel out of place
> 
> Me: we’re not.

 

Ryuji feels like he should add something else to it.

 

> Me: anyone can have a palace right?
> 
> Me: changed shitty adults
> 
> Me: change all of their hearts

 

He’s been thinking about this for a while. He wants to do the phantom thief stuff again. It made him feel _alive_. Being Skull made him feel amazing, because he felt like he was the best version of himself that he could ever be.

 

> the red furry: why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?
> 
> Me: i also encountered some shitty guys
> 
> Me: i was wonderin if we’d be able to change those kindsa people too
> 
> the red furry: you mean…
> 
> the red furry: you want to continue the phantom thieves?

 

Ryuji was nervous.

 

> Me: i’ve been thinking for a while
> 
> Me: we changed kamoshita’s heart but
> 
> Me: no1 believes in the pt
> 
> Me: plus...the guys who had to put up w it
> 
> Me: theyre thanking US.
> 
> Me: US of all people
> 
> DC’s Joker: There was a lot of victims.
> 
> the red furry: i agree…

 

It was the first message Joker sent. There was a slight pause in the chat before Panther started typing again.

 

> the red furry: if we ignore ppl who are in trouble
> 
> the red furry: i’d just go back to how i was before
> 
> Me: shouldn’t we be able to help them out?
> 
> the red furry: but
> 
> the red furry: that means we have to fight shadows again.. Right?
> 
> Me: im sure we’ll manage. Ye?
> 
> DC’s Joker: I want to help people.

 

Ryuji smiles at his phone, feeling inspired. Unfortunately, the elevator ride ends and the two get to their stop. Akira, who now has a smile on his face, puts away his phone. Ryuji thinks maybe he saw a silly video of a cat.

 

“What’s got you happy?” Ryuji asks Ann, who’s staring brightly at her phone.

 

“Huh?” Ann asks. “Oh,” she says, putting it away. “Nothing, I was just texting someone.”

 

“A boyfriend?~” Ryuji asks.

 

“None of your business~” Ann teases back in the same tone.

 

Ryuji laughs. “Let’s go home guys.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as Ryuji gets on the train, separating train lines from Panther and Joker, he picks up his phone again and opens his text messages, surprised to see zero. Maybe they didn’t know what to say? Ryuji quickly texts something before the conversation dies.

 

> Me: alright its settled
> 
> Me: lets go catch those shitty adults by surprise and make ourselves known to the world!!

 

Surprisingly, Panther and Joker answer his text pretty quickly.

 

> the red furry: Joker for leader?
> 
> DC’s Joker: Fine by me.
> 
> Me: NICE. i cant handle responsibility so it is A-OK
> 
> Me: we should have a team name
> 
> DC’s Joker: What about: Star Platinum?
> 
> the red furry: oh! Thats not bad
> 
> Me: IS THAT A JOJO REFERENCE..
> 
> Me: GOOD W/ ME
> 
> Me: we already stealing hearts! lets steal copyrighted names now!

 

Ryuji laughs so hard, before he sees Panther’s next message.

 

> the red furry: but who should be our next target?
> 
> Me: there are tons of rotten adults
> 
> Me: why not target some bigshots? Like someone famous?
> 
> DC’s Joker: like a CEO?
> 
> Me: yeaj. if we change someones heart like that then dont u think more ppl would believe us?
> 
> the red furry: True. we might be able to give courage to more people that way.
> 
> the red furry: I dont like the idea of just picking someone out of the blue though
> 
> Me: why not pick someone we can all agree on then?
> 
> the red furry: I like it! It sounds like a pact
> 
> the red furry: the phantom thieves are back in business, baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYSSS. I just finished nanowrimo so I'm actually done writing the whole thing!! so YES this means this fic, in total, has 23 chapters (actually 22, but the last one is an epilogue.) Anyway, woo let's celebrate!!
> 
> I just want to say THANK YOU to the wonderful people who actually messaged me about beta'ing.. I LOVE YOU. so shoutout to [Jen](https://twitter.com/HaXici) and [Juno](https://twitter.com/charivii)!! TYSM ILYSM
> 
> IDK what my schedule is but I'm hoping maybe on wednesdays w/ the exception of today. IDK. Sorry I keep changing it I'm rlly bad at keeping my word but yeah it'll be fine this time. 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY READING UNTIL THE END THOUGH!!
> 
> follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/andronauts)!! don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoy it!


	6. chapter six; the heart of a museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's get this treasure!

As of the night of the buffet, Ryuji’s not sure why, but he thinks he’s been closer with Ann. She’ll randomly send him pictures of dogs or her skirts. The first time it happened felt different for Ryuji, but he likes it. He finds her random outbursts during the day amusing, and he’s happy to have finally made another friend, even if she’s just asking about small things.

 

The first time it happened was the strangest for Ryuji.

 

> Ann Takamaki: bro you think this color looks good on me?
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: wat… this is so random. u never ask me anything
> 
> Ann Takamaki: i would have asked akira but he would have just said i would look nice even if i wore the ugliest brightest color of green + the ugliest shade of orange together
> 
> Ann Takamaki: at least you’ll be honest
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: ok true
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: but i’m not the best with my fashion statements
> 
> Ann Takamaki: yeah i know that but you can at least pick out bad colors on me right
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: yeah.
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: hot pink is good on u but u kinda have too much so maybe jus’ a lil less
> 
> Ann Takamaki: tyvm
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: whats it for?
> 
> Ann Takamaki: going! on! a ! date! uwuuuwuwuwwuwuwu
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: GET IT.
> 
> Ann Takamaki: THANK YOU!!!

 

But now it’s more occurring. He’s not sure why, but he likes being friends with her. They get along well, and they banter quite often. She’s quick to respond to him, which is great for Ryuji because Akira is more of a listener than a speaker.

 

Even just small conversations with Ann are interesting.

 

> Ann Takamaki: ok be real. Which dog is prettier
> 
> Ann Takamaki: [2 image files attached]
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: the first one
> 
> Ann Takamaki: RIGHT!! Shiho says its the second one but its definitely the first
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: tell her i said hey! And its the first dog
> 
> Ann Takamaki: uwuwu she says hi

 

Ryuji is lucky for all of the friends that he’s made lately.

 

* * *

 

Ann, Ryuji and Akira are getting up the train platform on Shibuya. “Hey, that guy followed me,” Ann comments while they stand on the escalator. “Isn’t this bad?”

 

Ryuji sighs. “Come on.” he says, going up and heading towards the top.

 

Ann shivers and follows behind him, Akira trailing right behind her.

 

“We gotcha; if some creep tries to touch you I’ll fight ‘im,” Ryuji reassures her when they get out of the train station. He’s grown very fond of her lately. Despite only becoming closer with her recently, he thinks he would punch someone for her. Which is saying something, because he doesn’t fuck with anyone for anyone except for himself (with the exception of Akira, his mother, and now Ann).

 

“Thanks guys,” Ann says.

 

* * *

 

They meet Yusuke Kitagawa not long after, who they find out was the one watching Ann.

 

He’s _weird_ and he talks like he’s in a classic literature romance from hundreds of years ago, but most of all, he’s beautiful in an ethereal type of way. (Ryuji, however, would never admit this. He didn’t like him because he was _really_ creepy despite being the type of guy that would come straight out of some fantasy otome game.)

 

At first he looks so confused and struck by the three of them with his beautiful eyes and wondrous expression that Ryuji isn’t really sure whether or not to believe that he’s the guy who was following Ann. (Mainly because he pictured an old man who was really dirty and unclean, not a tall boy clean-cut boy with an eloquent way of speech.)

 

He asks Ann for her number and then asks if she can model for him. _Of course_. Ann is also beautiful, so of course she would be asked to model for a beautiful artist.

 

Ann is about to interject clearly, mouthing “ _no!”,_ before Ryuji cuts in and asks, “Sorry? Who even are you?”

 

“Forgive me,” he apologizes. “I’m a second year student in Kosei’s fine arts division. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa and I’m an apprentice under the artist Madarame.”

 

Ann’s face lights up, “The one from the Good Morning show that just went on TV a few days ago?”

 

“The very same,” he confirms.

 

Ann mumbles under her breath something that Ryuji can’t fully make out. “We heard his name the other day in M…” She’s drowned out by the sound of the crowd walking past.

 

A long black car rolls in next to the sidewalk they’re on, with the window rolling down.

 

“Yusuke!” The old man from the window says .

 

“Yes sensei, I’ll be there in a minute! ” Yusuke replies in a panic. “Madarame’s exhibition will begin at the department store tomorrow. I’ll be there on opening day. Please come by.” he says and gives a ticket to Ann. “I presume neither of you have interest in the fine arts,  but nonetheless I’ll give you tickets as well.” He says it with a breath of exasperation, passing over another two tickets to Akira and Ryuji.

 

Yusuke nods towards the group. “Well, I hope to see you tomorrow!” Yusuke shouts before he leaves.

 

* * *

 

“You’re not seriously thinking of going, right?” Ryuji asks.

 

Ann shakes her head. “I aml.”

 

* * *

 

Obviously, since Akira and Ryuji are worried about her wellbeing, they end up tagging along . Ryuji doesn’t really know _anything_ about Madarame or who the fuck he is. He only remembers hearing his name in Mementos that one time.

 

Unfortunately, when they enter the exhibition, the place is absolutely _crowded_ with people in every hallway.

 

Ryuji isn’t willing to squish himself down a narrow hallway filled with hundreds of people and giving himself claustrophobia for the sake of art. _No thanks._ So he sits it out and decides to wait for Akira and Ann to finish chatting with Yusuke.

 

He’s curious, so he decides to search up a little about this ‘Madarame’ sensei. Despite his first impression of Madarame being a nice old man, Ryuji doesn’t like the strange coincidence of his name being mentioned in Mementos by a shadow. He thinks that there might be something more to his friendly exterior, and Ryuji wants to get to the bottom of it.

 

He begins to search on Google. Nothing out of the ordinary; there were  biographies of his life and simple information, along with some images of work that he’s done. Basic, ordinary stuff for an artist.

 

However, Ryuji comes up with the brilliant idea to dig around for a mention of Madarame on the Phantom Thief Aficionado Website. (Thank god for Mishima; he really was a saint.)

 

He searches up Madarame’s name on the search box in the forums, but no results come. Okay, alright. A lot of people kept their posts super anonymous, so Ryuji understood that.

 

He dug through the requests and eventually found a post that sounded similar to the situation Yusuke was in. The post was from a former pupil of a famous artist, and it described acts of plagiarism and abuse; the artist claimed the works of his pupils as his own. The writer also mentioned that they were worried for the current pupil of this artist.

 

It sounded very similar to what the man in Mementos had described earlier.

 

He’s concerned for Yusuke, despite him being a weirdo and a little bit of a creep.

 

He opens up the Metaverse Nav, types in Madarame’s name, and a dreadful (but hopeful?) feeling looms over him as he waits for the Nav’s voice.

 

_HIT._

 

* * *

 

> Me: hey i uhh. i think i found a target
> 
> DC’s Joker: ..?
> 
> Me: i think i found a bigshot kinda target i mean
> 
> Me: someone who’s hearrt we can change
> 
> Me: according to the nav they have a palace too
> 
> DC’s Joker: Who?
> 
> Me: madarame
> 
> Me: the one whos name we heard in mementos the other day from the stalker guy
> 
> Me: he’s a famous artist too n kinda influential lately at least to art
> 
> Me: i think we’d def inspire a lot of ppl if we did this
> 
> DC’s Joker: I was wondering about his name too.
> 
> DC’s Joker: It felt strange.
> 
> Me: i thought so too so i tried lookin around n popped his name in the nav
> 
> Me: look at this screenshot from the phansite
> 
> Me: [screenshot]
> 
> Me: it says he’s abusin his apprentices n plagiarising their work
> 
> Me: if he’s abusin people  he doesnt deserve o get all the fame n glory
> 
> DC’s Joker: Yeah. I’ll check with Panther first though. I think she’s busy.
> 
> Me: ok but i think we should at least check it out n see if we can get the keywords

 

* * *

 

Ryuji waits for Akira and Ann to come back from the exhibition. They’re taking a while. Ryuji thinks they may have gotten lost in the crowd. Ann might even be talking to Yusuke (which Ryuji thinks is disgusting, and she should definitely shoot higher because Yusuke is just _weird._ )

 

He slouches down on the wall, waiting for at least one of them to come out. Surely looking at pictures of art doesn’t take this long?

 

He wonders what Panther and Joker are doing, or if they have any suggestions for who’s palace they could take down next. Madarame seems like a really good hit, and even though Yusuke might be a weirdo, Ryuji just wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if the guy was being abused and they didn’t do anything about it, despite having the power to change Madarame’s heart.

 

Eventually Akira comes out of the exhibition, looking worn out. He was probably pushed around by lots of people. Poor guy. He was always so fragile. Ryuji wonders how people even still label him as a delinquent, when he’s clearly the most softest and shyest person he’s ever seen. And a good boy who works really hard for his grades as well. Delinquents are the _opposite_ of Akira.

 

“Hey,” Akira sighs, looking softly at Ryuji. “Did you get bored?”

 

Ryuji shakes his head. “Nah, I was just on the internet and some forums. The Phantom Thieves are super cool, aren’t they?! I was checkin’ out their site, and it seems like they’re actually helpin’ other people. Not just with Kamoshida, but helping people that ask as well,” he says. “They seem like really amazin’ people, helping everyone out.”

 

Akira smiles. “You believe in the Phantom Thieves?” he asks.

 

Ryuji is thrown off by the question. “Y- yeah!” he stutters. “No one did anything about Kamoshida before, and all of a sudden the Phantom Thieves pop up and he confesses all of his crimes, just like how they said it in the note! It’s crazy, right?”

 

“I think so too,” Akira agrees. “Did you send anything to the website?” he asks.

 

Ryuji shakes his head. “I’m not troubled anymore.” he says.

 

“That’s good,” Akira sighs, sounding relieved. “I’m glad you’re not.”

 

Ryuji’s left to wonder why Akira sounds like he really didn’t want him to send anything to the website.

 

* * *

 

> the red furry: sorry I was super late guys!
> 
> the red furry: Ive been busy today
> 
> the red furry: you guys think we should do madarame?
> 
> Me: yup
> 
> the red furry: thats crazy! I was thinking the same thing!!
> 
> Me: for real?!
> 
> the red furry: I think we shold do it!! :O
> 
> DC’s Joker: I agree
> 
> the red furry: so it’s a unanimous vote???
> 
> DC’s Joker: “sure” -Mona
> 
> DC’s Joker: Mona’s fine with it
> 
> the red furry: awesome! Lets go for it
> 
> Me: sweet!
> 
> DC’s Joker: Mona says we need to find out the “key words” for the palace
> 
> DC’s Joker: Not sure what it means, but we need to do a bit more research
> 
> DC’s Joker: Mona and I can try to figure it out
> 
> DC’s Joker: I’ll tell you guys if we end up finding anything
> 
> the red furry: Ill do my best on my end too
> 
> Me: OK

 

* * *

 

It’s a week before Ryuji gets another text from the Phantom Thieves. Apparently it took them a while to find this "keyword" stuff. Ryuji's not really sure if he understands it, but he's okay with it.

 

During the week, despite activity with the Phantom Thieves being dead silent, his activities with Akira and Ann didn’t cease to be interesting. The three of them ended up visiting the house of Madarame, trying to talk to Yusuke and almost ended up reporting them to the police because he  was making baseless accusations of him being abused. It seemed that Yusuke really cared about Madarame. Maybe he saw him as a father figure, or an inspiration.

 

Then Yusuke asked to paint Ann, which she ended up agreeing to in the end, and it was horrible. The three of them sat there for HOURS, and Ryuji got nowhere with finding keywords or even _hints_ to what Madarame could have wanted. At least he could make sure that Ann wasn't in danger or that Yusuke wasn't sexually harassing her, so his conscience is at ease. It was frustrating to not only get nowhere trying to help the Phantom Thieves, but to also try to keep Akira and Ann at bay, because they had no idea he was a Phantom Thief.

 

Yusuke eventually asked to paint Ann in the NUDE, which Ann was heavily against, and so was Ryuji. Yet it seemed as though there was some deeper reason why she ended up agreeing. Ryuji isn't sure why she would go so far. Sure, Madarame may be famous, but it wasn't as if Yusuke was the most well-off dude in Japan. He was literally living in a shitty, worn-down shack. Geez, even Ryuji may be better off than Yusuke was, and he was a dirty delinquent. Yusuke was a refined artist. Maybe Ann actually was interested in him? That surprised Ryuji, but there was still no other explanation.

 

Eventually, Ryuji got a message at the end of the week.

 

> DC's Joker: The code words are "Madarame," "shack," "museum".
> 
> DC's Joker: Like how Kamoshida saw the school as his castle
> 
> DC's Joker: He apparently sees his shack like a museum
> 
> Me: that makes sense
> 
> Me: how did you know that?
> 
> DC's Joker: I visited with Mona a few times
> 
> DC's Joker: So we tried hitting a few guesses
> 
> Me: NICE
> 
> Me: do u wanna meet in the palace now?
> 
> DC's Joker: Yeah, I didnt get to scout it around when it was just me and Mona
> 
> DC's Joker: i'll feel bad if its not just us

 

Ryuji inputs  "Madarame, "shack", and  "museum" into the metanav, and then finds himself with that same odd feeling that he got when he first accidentally ended up into the metaverse.

 

He finds himself underneath an evening sky, looking at a line of people that goes way beyond what a normal line does. There's red carpets and bright lights that go as far as Ryuji can see (and maybe even further). Ryuji finds himself overwhelmed, just like he was at the exhibit. Busy crowds and long lines are just the worst- they make him feel sick to his stomach. The gold on the buildings that are farther away is so janky and way too obnoxious. Ryuji can't believe that this is the palace of an old man who seems so gentle and elegant. It's just so... extraordinary and loud.

 

Ryuji notices that he's already in his Phantom Thief outfit. When he first arrived at Kamoshida's palace (which was purely by accident), he had been in school uniform. But at that point, he hadn't awoken to his persona yet. So there was that, too.

 

Not even a minute later, Skull sees the dark outfit of the one and only Joker (with his sidekick, Mona) appearing. "Ah," Joker says. "You're already here."

 

"Hey!" Mona shouts. "Woah! We're already in our Phantom Thief outfits."

 

"I was wondering about that too."

 

"It shouldn't normally happen," Mona mentions. "But maybe it's because he sees everyone as a threat...? Look at all the- WOAH, that's a lot of people lining up!" Mona shouts. "I was gonna say, all the people over there are wearing masks too. So maybe it's an internal cognition thing he thinks people are on guard so he is too?"

 

"Wow; okay, I guess. I thought it was just because we're in the metaverse." Skull comments.

 

"It's more likely a cognition thing than a Metaverse thing," he replies. "No Panther today?" Mona asks.

 

Joker shakes his head. "Sorry to disappoint, kitty."

 

"I'm NOT a cat!"

 

“Anyway, let’s go in.”

 

* * *

 

Skull follows Joker and Mona to the entrance of the museum. It's not really that far, but they have to pass a couple of shadows and _hundreds_ of people before they can sneak in through the rooftop. The main entrance was teaming with guards and people, making it impossible to go in that way. Sneaking in through the rooftop  did, however, make Ryuji feel like an actual, real phantom thief, like they were doing a real heist.

 

In technical terms, they really were planning to steal something, but since a "heart" isn't a tangible object, it's not like they were _actually_ stealing anything or committing any crimes- so what was the harm?

 

As soon as they got into the first safe room, Joker briefs them for the meaning. "I think we should wait to explore more until all four of us here. We don't really know what we're up against, and I feel like it's wrong to continue any further when we agreed on this unanimously." Joker explains.

 

Skull is somewhat disappointed, since they were only in the palace for really an hour at most, which sucked when Skull hasn't seen the Phantom Thieves in at least over a week.

 

He wishes he could hang out with them more often, and not just in the Metaverse. If only he wasn't so scared of how he thinks they’d view him. He's afraid that they'll see him as lesser, even though that probably wouldn't be the case at all- they'd probably still love him and keep him on the team.

 

Still, he's insecure.

 

Ryuji sighs. "Okay," he reluctantly agrees. "We'll continue this tomorrow then..?"

 

Joker nods. "We'll have to ask Panther if she's free, too." he adds. "I want to explore more of this place. Hopefully  we can find what Madarame is scheming, and also what he's truly like."

 

Mona agrees, and the three send themselves home after a very short exploration of the beginning of the palace.

 

Skull thinks this is okay. He'll get to see Joker tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

> Me: tht was fun today
> 
> Me: ik its all twisted adult stuff but i havent gone into the metaverse in a while so i kinda miss beating up shadows n shit
> 
> DC's Joker: It's exhilarating, so I understand.
> 
> DC's Joker: To be honest, it's one of the most amazing experiences. I hope we get to do it more.
> 
> Me: we'll change the world
> 
> Me: together
> 
> DC's Joker: Together.
> 
> Me: !!

 

* * *

 

Exploring the palace with Panther, Joker, and Mona goes well for the most part. They take a couple of days to advance throughout the palace, finding out all sorts of sick shit about Madarame. But as soon as the Phantom Thieves think that they're making  progress, they bump into the most obnoxious door in the history of doors. It's giant, it's golden, it sparkles, and it's right in front of all of their faces, bragging that they'll never get inside.

 

Mona takes a long, long time to explain how it won't open in the Metaverse, because in Madarame's cognition it's an "unopenable door." Ryuji doesn't really understand it, but Mona says he has a plan that he wants to execute with Panther. The two would have to carry it out in reality, while Joker and Skull would have to stay in the palace. Ryuji's not sure what they’re doing, but as long as they can get the door open, he doesn’t really mind.

 

Which leaves him in his current dilemma.

 

Joker and Skull. Alone. Waiting for Panther and Mona.

 

He’s hasn’t been in this situation since Mona joined the Phantom Thieves, but back then his crush on Joker wasn’t so goddamn.

 

Skull needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> againnnn BIG BIG THANKS TO [JEN](https://twitter.com/HaXici), my wonderful beta!! i love you
> 
> i'm actually gonna try to be consistent with my weekly updates now, follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/andronauts)! i'm on there a lot. and [tumblr](http://cafeleblanc.tumblr.com) if you want to, but i dont go on tumblr a lot really. 
> 
> FINALLY: kudos and comments are super appreciated so if you're enjoying this, please leave a kudos! if you have time to comment please comment to! i love comments


	7. chapter seven; awakening of a fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker smiles. "Well, yeah. But it's cute that you think I'm popular and loved," he says. "I charmed you that much, huh?"
> 
> Skull kicks some dust off the ground. "Maybe," he mumbles under his breath, "Maybe you did."

Skull was acting nervous around Joker. He seemed okay when Mona was around, but now that Mona's plan to ensue whatever craziness was going on in the material world, Joker was left to his own devices.

 

"We haven't been alone together ever since Mona joined us, have we?" Joker asks, shooting a cocky smile. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

 

"They better be!" Skull speaks up. "I'm gonna be bored if I have to wait here for too long," he whines. "But mainly I just hope they make it out okay. As far as I understood... it kinda seemed like they might be breakin' into Madarame's house, right?"

 

Joker hums. "Essentially, yeah," he confirms. "Mona can't get arrested, though. He's a cat. I just hope nothing happens to Panther."

 

Skull nods. "So, it kinda seemed like we were waiting forever to get those keywords to this place. Were you doing anythin' interesting back then?" Skull asks.

 

Joker's mind flashes to Yusuke asking Ann if he could draw her nude. "Well, I had a friend who got stuck in a funny situation. I'm trying to get her out of it, so it should hopefully be okay," he responds. "It's pretty embarrassing for her." He laughed, covering his mouth when his smile appeared.

 

Akira thinks that he's more open with his emotions when he's Joker. More free to be himself. He doesn't feel confined by society, and that it's okay to be whoever he wants. He's not afraid of opinions.

 

But Skull looks up at Joker like he's beautiful, like he's everything he could have wished for, and Joker's heart falters for a second.

 

He knows he might just be reading into it, but he can't stop thinking about what Morgana said the night before, when they talked about how Skull looked at him like he was amazing, and that it was “obvious” he was in love. Joker's mind is in a frenzy.

 

"Wow," Skull comments, a smile on his face. "You must be really popular, huh?"

 

"I guess?" he shrugs.

 

He stares at Skull, looking into his face (or as much of it as he can see without the mask blocking the way). Right into his eyes. Joker thinks that Skull's eyes are a familiar shade of brown, one he can't exactly place right yet. He thinks if he continued looking longer he might be able to figure it out, but at that moment Skull turns away and begins to cough loudly.

 

"S- So," Skull stammers, covering his mouth. "Do you think Panther and Mona will get here soon?"

 

When Skull looks away from Joker, with a stutter in his voice and covering his face, that’s when Joker realizes it. He’s not dumb. He knows how Skull feels for him.

 

“Maybe.” he answers.

 

* * *

 

"So, what kind of person are you? At school?" Skull asks.

 

"Are you trying to find out who I am?" Joker chuckles.

 

Skull looks away, embarrassed. "N-No! I don't know everyone's names, so I doubt I'd know who you are." he explains. "I just want to know if you're the kinda guy that all the girls confess to. You kinda give me that vibe."

 

Joker laughs. "Really?"

 

Skull grumbles, "Was it really that bad of a guess?"

 

Joker smiles. "Well, yeah. But it's cute that you think I'm popular and loved," he says. "I charmed you that much, huh?"

 

Skull kicks some dust off the ground. "Maybe," he mumbles under his breath, "Maybe you did."

 

Oof. Joker didn't expect that much of a hit.

 

He would have fallen for Skull if he wasn't already head over heels for Ryuji.

 

(And if he knew who he was.)

 

"So, what kinda person are you?" Ryuji asks again, after he realizes that Joker isn't going to say anything.

 

Joker ponders for a moment, thinking. "The people who I'm friends with like me. No one else really gives me the time of day," he decides. "I'm not popular, but I have friends."

 

"Sounds totally average." Skull remarks.

 

"I'm a pretty average person in the real world."

 

"That's hard to believe," Skull pauses. "You're amazing."

 

God. That's another critical hit.

 

* * *

 

Joker can feel Skull's nervous energy for around half an hour. It's cute that he tries to create small talk but gets too embarrassed whenever Joker cracks a joke or laughs. Or when Skull accidentally(?) flirts and makes some sweet lines towards Joker.

 

Joker wouldn't mind dating Skull, despite being heavily interested in Ryuji. It's the same for Ann. He wouldn't mind dating her either if she was down for it, but the matter of the fact is that even though Skull might be interested in him, Joker still doesn't know Skull's name.

 

And it doesn't seem that he's ready for it yet either.

 

* * *

 

It is a whole hour later after Skull and Joker originally arrived that the giant obnoxious door opens and they're able to enter, and it’s a whole twenty minutes later when Panther, Mona and an extra third party end up falling into the middle of the palace.

 

Skull's about to yell at them for taking so long, but Panther starts loudly complaining about her butt hurting from falling and how much the weight on top of her hurts, and then Mona is freaking out about how horrible things went. And then the biggest thing of all- Yusuke lying right on top of Panther.

  

"What just happened! Where am I?!" Yusuke exclaims, looking around in a daze before leaping off of Panther. "Who are you people?" he cries. "What is this?!" He's too shocked to even think about the fact that he fell into an alternate universe, or that he fell and is probably in pain.

 

"Y-Yusuke?!" Panther screams. "Why did you come!?"

 

Oh Jesus Christ. This is a disaster.

 

"Why is Yusuke here?!" Mona screams too. "This wasn't meant to happen, oh my god. It went all so horribly."

 

Yusuke looks at Panther, and his mind puts the pieces together. He probably realized that Panther and Ann were one and the same. He looks at the rest of the Phantom Thieves:Mona, Joker, and Skull.

 

"Ah!" he begins to say. "Ta-"

 

"DON'T!" she interrupts him. "Don't say my name."

 

He pauses. "Very well then." he concedes. "May I ask why?"

 

"We have secret identities," she quickly explains. "I'm Panther, that's Mona, that's Skull, and that's Joker." she says, pointing at each of them as she names them. "It's for confidentiality, but it's too much to explain to right now. You're not meant to be here, though. So uhm... just go back."

 

"I don't even know where I am," he states. "I also wish to continue observing this absurdity. What is going on here?! Nothing even makes sense!"

 

She groans, then looks towards Joker.

 

"What do we do, Joker?"

 

Joker thinks for a moment, but it's not for long.

 

* * *

 

Madarame's entrance is like a blur. His voice is condescending when he asks why Yusuke is here. He claims that he never loved him, and that he was only  using him as a tool to gain his fame in the art world. He mocks Yusuke, saying that he was so easy to manipulate because he was just a child when he picked him up and adopted him.

 

It makes Joker feel sick- that there was someone who only used their child to maintain their status, and not even have a shred of decency to feel proud of the person they raised, only to take their stuff and claim it as his own.

 

But Yusuke spits back, and Joker can see the fire in his eyes. It's the first time that he's ever seen an awakening that wasn't his own. He starts yelling. He says that he'll find his own freedom. He says that he's been wrong in his judge,emt of him all along and that he was disappointed.

 

His eyes glow a bright, fiery, yellow that burns. (Joker briefly wonders if his eyes glowed like that when he awakened his own persona.)

 

Then Yusuke rips the mask right off his face and yells out a name.

 

"Goemon!"

 

* * *

 

The fight is brutal, and afterwards Yusuke is panting loudly. "That was exhilarating! What was that?" he asks. Of course he's confused. Joker also was when he first awakened Arsene. "Wait... When did I change clothes..?"

 

Panther sighs, exhuasted. "Let's get back to the real world and I'll explain it over coffee; is that okay?"

 

"I do not have the funds for coffee." Yusuke replies.

 

"I'll pay for you." she decides.

 

"Very well then." he agrees.

 

Skull looks at Joker. "Will I see you tomorrow then?"

 

Joker nods. "Okay, everyone," he says. "I'll see you tomorrow."

 

* * *

 

Akira meets up with Ann and Yusuke at the cafe,  Morgana tagging along as well.

 

They introduce Morgana, who talks for a bit. Yusuke is so surprised by his ability to talk, because he’s a _cat_ , which gets Morgana offended. He eventually becomes used to his strange ability to talk. Yusuke was strange, being able to accept a talking anamorphic monster-cat almost immediately.

 

"Ah, I had a feeling it was you.“ he comments. “Then, is the one in the Skull mask your friend? The blonde one with bad posture?"

 

The table goes silent for a moment.

 

“Huh?” Morgana says, breaking the silence.

 

“He was with you this entire week, so I merely presumed that he would be in your… crusade.” Yusuke gestures. “Why is he not here now?”

 

“Because, uh...” Ann trails off. “Ryuji doesn’t even know we’re Phantom Thieves. Besides, Skull isn’t… Ryuji. He can run! Ryuji hasn’t been able to run ever since his incident.” she explains.

 

Akira nods in agreement.

 

“Oh... I see.” Yusuke slowly nods. “I just assumed, since you all knew each other.”

 

It makes Akira wonder for the rest of the day. If Yusuke thought that Skull and Ryuji might be the same person, and Morgana did too, they might really be? But Ann made a good point about Ryuji’s incident- he was no longer able to run. He’s _seen_ Skull run, so they couldn’t be the same.

 

* * *

 

The four of them, Skull excluded, discuss if Yusuke wants to join them for the rest. He says he wishes to see it through to the end, so it’s official that he’s going to be a Phantom Thief- at least for the rest of Madarame’s palace. They then describe the general gist of the metaverse, and how they will essentially “steal” Madarame’s heart.

 

Akira adds Yusuke to the Phantom Thieves group chat (which is _still_ named _Phantom Bi’s of Hearts! + Mona_ ) _,_ and then quickly naming Yusuke “Send Nudes.”

 

> Me: I added Yusuke
> 
> Send Nudes: So I may be called by name, but the rest of you will not?
> 
> Me: I’m Joker.
> 
> Me: And you can think of a code name for yourself, if you want.
> 
> Ann TakaFreaky: you can be “Kitsune”, you know w/ the kitsune mask and everything. like the fox. since you have all the fox stuff and everything
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: hell yea that rlly leaves an impression
> 
> Ann TakaFreaky: what name do u want??
> 
> Send Nudes: I’d say Da Vinci.
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: nope
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: ok u got the mask like panther said, n the weird tail
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child allright
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: ure “abura-age”
> 
> Send Nudes: Very well.
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: ok! nice! Abura-age
> 
> Ann TakaFreaky: NOPE
> 
> Ann TakaFreaky: what does joker think??
> 
> Me: What about Fox?
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: NICE
> 
> Ann TakaFreaky: I like it!
> 
> Send Nudes: It’s acceptable.
> 
> NaruSasu’s Love Child: okay its official then
> 
> Ann TakaFreaky: so does that mean Fox is part of the team for real?
> 
> Me: If he wants to be.
> 
> Send Nudes: I’m intrigued, and Madarame’s actions and words have merely spurred me on. I wish to see where this leads, so you all may consider myself as a part of your team.
> 
> Ann TakaFreaky: welcome!!
> 
> Ann TakaFreaky: I hope we can fix it

 

* * *

 

Akira knows that he should probably tell Skull that everybody knows each other and that there’s no point in keeping their identities secret anymore, but he just doesn’t know how to bring it up. Or when to. There’s no correct timing in doing things. Despite the fact that Akira knows Ann doesn’t really care if Skull knows who she is, he just feels like it’s a strange thing to slip into a casual conversation, and he doesn’t even know how to begin.

 

Now that Yusuke is in their team and everybody knows who he is, and that he knows who everyone else (minus Skull) is, it’s strange that they’re still keeping up the secret identity stuff.

 

He’s typed up at least seven drafts and almost none of them sound natural, but at the same time, he doesn’t want to force Skull to feel like he’s forced into sharing who he is. He wants Skull to tell him who he is on his own terms, when he’s ready.

 

.

 

> Yusuke Kitagawa: So, Leader. If I am correct, it appears that we all know each other’s identities except for Skull?
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Yeah
> 
> Yusuke Kitagawa: And none of you  believe that he is your friend Ryuji?
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Well… I’ve thought about it.
> 
> Akira Kurusu: but that would be too crazy right?
> 
> Yusuke Kitagawa: No.
> 
> Yusuke Kitagawa: Why would it be crazy?
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Idunno. Besides, Ryuji hasn’t been able to run for years.
> 
> Yusuke Kitagawa: Very well then.
> 
> Yusuke Kitagawa: Can you not ask your friend, Skull, who he is?
> 
> Akira Kurusu: He’s self conscious
> 
> Yusuke Kitagawa: And so am I, with the dreadful feeling of knowing that my mentor and caretaker has been using me as a tool to increase his fame and popularity. I, too, am self conscious with knowing that death will one day overtake us all . But I digress.
> 
> Yusuke Kitagawa: If you are all friends, why should he feel self conscious about who he is?
> 
> Akira Kurusu: I think he’s afraid he’ll disappoint us with who he is.
> 
> Akira Kurusu: (Reason two on why Ryuji and Skull couldn’t be the same.)
> 
> Yusuke Kitagawa: You might be surprised.

 

Akira is left wondering what that might mean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my godd sorry for not uploading my bad. ngl i got distracted w/ video games, my family, planning christmas parties and going out w my gf, but i should be good now. i hope this isn't too terrible of an update tho.
> 
> i got an anon on my tumblr last time saying i dont read my comments but i DO.. i couldnt respond to them in the last couple weeks bc my i've been really busy w/ my family and friends and i've been exhausted. but even if i forget to respond, i still read all the comments and i appreciate them so much bc i love all of your love and support <333
> 
> SO... now that i can reply to comments like PLEASE do bc i absolutely adore comments and they make me feel so much better about posting on here. leave a kudos and subscribe too for updates <3 ily all for keeping up w/ this dumb fic and thank you so much to [jen](https://twitter.com/HaXici) who's been my beta so far.
> 
> follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/andronauts) too bc i'm p active on there! yall can dm me if you want! but thats enough for now. tysm for reading guys <3


	8. chapter eight; the way he looks at you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's heart burns. He's so cute and honest. He shakes his head. "I've never dated before." he answers.
> 
> "You don't like anyone now?"
> 
> Akira's cheeks glow red. "Why are you asking, Ryuji?" He laughs. "Is it possible you like someone then?" he asks teasingly.
> 
> Ryuji gets flustered and starts flushing a bright red. "M-Maybe! Yeah!"

The rest of Madarame's heist goes well, and Joker couldn't be anymore pleased. Fox fits in perfectly with the rest of the Phantom Thieves- so perfectly that it sometimes feels like he should have been there since the beginning. There's some confusing puzzles and a lot of twist and turns, along in with some difficult shadows, but they push through until they finally get to send the calling card.

 

It's almost time.

 

* * *

 

The group chooses to act immediately. After all, their lives were on the line.

 

So they make a game plan. It's complicated, but it feels like an actual heist. Mona goes down a hanging rope, Fox pushes a lever, the others head into combat and make distractions while shutting off lights. It sends a thrill down Joker’s spine. Despite the fact that it's stealing, and that it is kinda illegal (but is it illegal when the thing they're stealing is intangible?), Joker thinks he's never going to feel more exhilarated than the moment right before the heist starts.

 

This time they choose to give the card to Yusuke. He's making the cards, and his are so much fancier and super amazing. They're written with a touch of eloquence and poetry, but in the end they get the message across.

 

Madarame's heart is going to get stolen.

 

And then when the calling card is sent- the heist begins.

 

* * *

 

Madarame is angered, and the boss battle with his shadow is fast. They figure out the pattern almost instantly- magic, physical, magic, physical. His shadow falls and they secure the treasure almost easily. But not before Madarame mentions another Persona user. The Phantom Thieves aren't sure if he's saying that just to trick them, so they take his words with caution.

 

It's quick, it's easy.

 

The heist ends with the palace crumbling, and the five of them flee.

 

Finally, it's over.

 

* * *

 

The Phantom Thieves are stuck waiting for things to change. Yusuke states that Madarame hasn't been out of his room in days, but they’ve done everything they can byt this point. So, there they are. Wondering what will happen to Yusuke and Madarame.

 

Morgana looks towards Akira. "We did the right thing, yeah?"

 

Akira nods.

 

"It just seems like we might have taken away Yusuke's caretaker... so I'm not sure how to feel about this. What's he going to do if Madarame confesses and gets imprisoned?"

 

Akira leans his back against the wall, stroking Morgana's back and pondering. "I think we'll figure it out as we go along. We did the right thing though. Madarame wasn't a good father figure."

 

Morgana nods.

 

* * *

 

> Ryuji Sakamoto: bro!!
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: you up??

 

Morgana grunts. "Who's messaging you at this time?"

 

Akira wipes his eyes, squinting at his phone as he opens the text. "It's Ryuji."

 

"Ugggggh" Morgana groans.

 

 

> Akira Kurusu: I am now.
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: ah sorry for waking u up dude
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: i feel like we havent hung out in a WEEK :(
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Sorry, I've been busy. :(
> 
> Akira Kurusu: I can hang out tomorrow though?
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: u got there before i even had to ask!
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: and dw i was busy 2. ill meet u at leblanc tmrw tho!!
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Sounds good. See ya babe.
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: babe?
> 
> Akira Kurusu: ;p <3
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: =_=
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: gn!!
> 
> Akira Kurusu: gn

 

* * *

 

Akira gets a message from Yusuke that morning, so he messages him before Ryuji arrives.

 

"Wow, aren't you popular today?" Morgana says in a teasing tone. "How many guys do you have texting you?"

 

Akira rolls his eyes. "Only one. Yusuke. Ryuji's coming over later though."

 

"And you have Mishima too..."

 

"Mishima isn't messaging me?"

 

Morgana cackles. "Not that! I meant that he's interested in you."

 

"Oh!" Akira realizes. "Nah, he likes girls."

 

"Yeah, but so do you." Morgana points out.

 

Akira pauses. "Point taken. But he doesn't like me like that."

 

"You can't even see your own power!" Morgana sighs. "But okay. If Ryuji's coming over, I'm heading out. Seeya later, Leader!"

 

"Seeya Morgana!" Akira calls. He goes back to look at his phone.

 

 

> Yusuke Kitagawa: I've been thinking.
> 
> Yusuke Kitagawa: You're interested in Ryuji?
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Is it that obvious?
> 
> Yusuke Kitagawa: You look at him differently from everybody else.
> 
> Akira Kurusu: it's true
> 
> Yusuke Kitagawa: I think that's adorable, but did you know Skull looks at you the same way?
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Morgana told me the same thing.
> 
> Akira Kurusu: I don't know what to do.
> 
> Akira Kurusu: I wouldn't mind dating him but I'd feel bad bc I guess I'm not as into him as he is into me...?
> 
> Akira Kurusu: And I'm too whipped for Ryuji, so. it's not really fair.
> 
> Yusuke Kitagawa: you're SURE that Ryuji isn't Skull?
> 
> Akira Kurusu: I mean. I cant prove that he isnt but. idk. I just feel like thats not the case.
> 
> Yusuke Kitagawa: Very well then. But I  truly believe that the way he looks at you is beautiful, in the same way you look at Ryuji.
> 
> Akira Kurusu: HHHHHHHH
> 
> Yusuke Kitagawa: :)
> 
> Yusuke Kitagawa: Ann told me that is an emote. It is a very strange way to express yourself through text. But I rather like it.
> 
> Yusuke Ktagawa: I hope you have a nice day, Akira. :)
> 
> Akira Kurusu: you too, Yusuke.

 

Akira groans. He did not have to be reminded about the weird love triangle he was in. He wishes Skull would just confess already so that he wouldn't have to think about how to turn him down anymore.

 

* * *

 

Ryuji comes around noon, which gives Akira plenty of time to clean up around Leblanc and eat breakfast too. "Do you wanna go out somewhere or just stay here and play some games, man?" Ryuji asks, flashing Akira the biggest smile.

 

He's so weak! He missed Ryuji's presence and overall sunshine-y personality. He's such a good boy, no matter what anyone says about him being a delinquent.

 

"We can go fishing, maybe?" Akira offers as a suggestion.

 

"That's perfect dude! I know the perfect place to go fishing." Ryuji exclaims.

 

They go together to a quiet little place, finding the perfect spot to sit at. Akira really only suggested fishing so that they could sit down and talk for a bit. He just misses listening to Ryuji ramble on and on about things.

 

"Oh man, I know it's only been a week or so, but I still feel like it's been forever since we hung out! I really miss you!" Ryuji comments.

 

"Probably because we haven't taken a break from hanging around each other since I became friends with you?" Akira chuckles.

 

"True!" Ryuji grins and bumps shoulders with Akira. "We have to hang out a lot more this week because of how we didn't get to last week."

 

Akira’s shoulder burns from Ryuji’s touch. He’s not sure if he feels a tug from a fish on the line he’s holding or a tug from Ryuji on the heart that’s in his hands.

 

* * *

 

“Do you like anyone?” Ryuji suddenly asks.

 

Akira chokes on his spit, sputtering. "H-Huh?"

 

Ryuji fidgets. "I mean, I was just wondering! You're so cool and amazing..." Ryuji falls silent for a moment, and then asks another question. “Did you have anyone back home? A girlfriend or a boyfriend?" He asks, so genuinely.

 

Akira's heart burns. He's so cute and honest. He shakes his head. "I've never dated before." he answers.

 

"You don't like anyone now?"

 

Akira's cheeks glow red. "Why are you asking, Ryuji?" He laughs. "Is it possible you like someone then?" he asks teasingly.

 

Ryuji gets flustered and starts flushing a bright red. "M-Maybe! Yeah!"

 

Akira's eyes fly wide open. What?!

 

Is this a confession?

 

"... On who?" Akira quietly asks. He feels his heart hammering in his chest.

 

Ryuji looks away, unable to make eye contact. "W-Well..."

 

Akira's glowing. Is this it?

 

"Ah, w-well, I dunno... It's kinda embarrassing..."

 

Akira’s heart is beating so goddamn loudly- he didn't think this was possible. He just wants to kiss Ryuji right now. If only they weren't facing the ocean, and if only he wasn't holding a stupid fishing rod. He would have kissed him right now.

 

He can't believe Ryuji Sakamoto gets embarrassed when confessing. Akira always imagined that he would be the kind of guy who would just shout it to whoever he had a crush on. Shy, flustered Ryuji was adorable, though, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

 

"It's not embarrassing," Akira manages to say after realizing that neither of them have said anything. "I also..." but he can't say the rest either. He doesn't think he'll be able to until Ryuji says it first. It's not his fault he doesn't say much.

 

"You too?" Ryuji says with a gasp. "That's reassuring," he admits, smiling brightly at him.

 

Akira smiles back, not knowing what else to say out of pure sheer happiness, and then leans his head on top of Ryuji's shoulders. His heart is doing flips, and he's so happy he feels like he's on a rollercoaster. The boy he likes also likes him back.

 

Wow.

 

(He wonders how he should ask Ryuji to be his boyfriend, now that he knows he likes him back too.)

 

* * *

 

Akira comes back to Leblanc with the most pleasant look on his face. It’s not a surprise that Sojiro, Morgana, and even the customers notice he’s a little more chipper than usual.

 

At the back of the cafe, he can notice Morgana’s smirking. He can’t bring himself to roll his eyes when he’s talking to Sojiro.

 

“Welcome back,” Sojiro greets him as always. “What’s got you all chipper this evening?” he asks, raising an eyebrow towards Akira.

 

“Had a good day.” he shrugs.

 

Sojiro chuckles deeply, “Looks like you just got confessed to, kid.”

 

Akira glances away sheepishly and scratches the side of his head. “Maybe...” he mumbles.

 

“You hung out with the blonde kid today?” Sojiro asks.

 

Akira nods. “We went fishing, so, yeah. I’m gonna ask him to hang out tomorrow again.”

 

“Second date?” Sojiro says.

 

“Technically, first. Today wasn’t really a date.”

 

“Mhm,” he says. “Okay, go get ‘em tiger.

 

Akira thinks he will.

 

* * *

 

“Soo.. Ryuji confessed?” Morgana slyly asks when Akira finally heads up to their room upstairs.

 

“I think he likes me,” Akira says. “It was really obvious. The way he set it up… we just sat around talking. And then he started asking about me, and then talking about himself, and… ugh, wow. He’s so good.” Akira says, biting his cheeks. “Wait, I need to ask him if he’s available for tomorrow.”

 

 

> Akira Kurusu: Heyyyy
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: yo
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: i was actually gonna ask just now
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: are you free tmr??

 

“He asked me first!” Akira gushes, looking towards Morgana for approval (he just rolls his eyes).

 

 

> Akira Kurusu: Yup
> 
> Akira Kurusu: I was actually gonna ask you the same thing
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Do you have anything planned?
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: i hven’t done any of the homework for break
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: could u help me w/ some of it??
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Of course. Where do you want to go?
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: we could meet at tht diner in shibuya
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Sounds perfect, I’ll see you tomorrow. <3
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: gn <3
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Gn <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO sorry guys i've been super busy this last couple of weeks christmas and new years has absolutely FILLED my schedule and inbetween then i completely forgot about this fic and started playing video games... im sorry guys. anyway i hope you guys like this
> 
> as always thank you to [Jen](https://twitter.com/HaXici) who has been an amazing betaa and reminds me every week to upload this otherwise i would forget. and thank you to everyone whos been reading and supporting this fic. you guys can follow my on [twitter](http://cafeleblanc.tumblr.com>tumblr</a>%20and%20<a%20href=) if u ever want to talk to me about pegoryu or Anything really.
> 
> kudos and comments greatly appreciated thank youuuuu so much


	9. chapter nine; do i have a type?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (God fucking damnit.)
> 
> (Maybe he's falling for his best friend too.)

Ryuji thinks there was something strange about hanging out with Akira yesterday. It felt different. He noticed that Akira seemed a lot happier after their conversation, when Ryuji asked if he had liked anyone.

 

Like he was really happy that Ryuji asked and that he found the world in his words.

 

He wondered what Akira's crush was like. They were probably smart and beautiful, and probably graceful as well. Ryuji could never match up. Of course Akira would find someone that he was in love with. Ryuji wondered why that upset him a little, but he thought that maybe he was just confused because Akira was his first friend in such a long time. It makes sense to be a little bit jealous that he's found someone.

 

Meanwhile, he was stuck here looking for Joker.

 

But no matter what, he's still happy for Akira and rooting for him.

 

* * *

 

They meet up at the cafe. Ryuji does need to study. His grades are falling behind by a lot. He wonders if studying will actually help him, but he thinks it will work because he's with Akira. And that boy always makes him try his best and work his hardest.

 

"So, what are you behind on?" Akira asks, with a shine in his eyes. (Ryuji isn't sure if that's the glasses or the light. Or maybe it's how he looks today himself.)

 

"Uh, I've got to do English." he states. "I don't understand this part..."

 

Akira starts explaining, and Ryuji's brain is melting down.

 

His hair is so fluffy that he'd love to put his hands and play with it. His smile is so sweet. He's so smart, and so kind. He wonders what's going on, and why this is happening for a fraction of a second before he looks back at Akira and find the world in his smile.

 

(God fucking damnit.)

 

(Maybe he's falling for his best friend too.)

 

* * *

 

They have fun, and they take breaks occasionally. Cracking jokes and being good teenagers. Ryuji thinks this actually might kind of feel like his perfect date. Looking at his partner in dim lighting while laughing together and having a good time eating. It makes his heart clench. He allows himself to think about dating Akira, for just a slight second.

 

And Akira laughs, in that soft way. Where the light hits him perfectly and makes Ryuji's head go dizzy.

 

(Oh. No.)

 

* * *

 

He's not sure what that triggered it, but ever since that first thought, Ryuji hasn't been able to stop thinking about it. Have they been flirting this whole time and he never noticed? (Fuck)

 

Ryuji isn't sure if he likes Akira in a romantic way, though. He's into Joker. With his perfect hair and perfect smile. Ryuji's sure that he's only thinking these things because of how similar they are. (But didn't he say the other day that they were so different?)

 

Ryuji internally groans. Why does he have to be such a gay disaster?

 

Akira's smiling at him from underneath his glasses, with a soft and sweet look that's waiting for him to reply, and Ryuji can't help but think of how he would look if he was holding his hand. Or if he would smile differently if they were dating. How would Akira treat his significant other? Would he cuddle them, just like he cuddled Ryuji? Would he call them pet names and tell them that he loves them every night?

 

Ryuji's gut wrenches thinking about it. He knows that Akira's only friends are himself and Ann, but he doesn't want to think about Akira dating anyone that isn't him. His heart aches at the thought, but in a way that was different from thinking about how Joker was interested in someone else.

 

Joker was unattainable; he was in a different plane of existence. They were in two different leagues. Skull knew that he would never be good enough for Joker, in that impossible sort of way that's like trying to reach for the stars. Sure, he was gutted that his feelings weren't returned because Joker was in love with someone else; but deep down, Ryuji knew that's how it was going to be. Like a kid who just got told that it was statistically very unlikely to become an astronaut.

 

(But Akira was different. Akira and Ryuji were two puzzle pieces that were stuck together. Akira and Ryuji were two sides of the same coin. Losing Akira would be like losing a part of him. Akira was his best friend, his _first_ friend. Thinking about Akira being with anyone else that wasn't him made Ryuji want to puke.)

 

Ugh. Ryuji Sakamoto needs to suck it up and admit it. He's whipped for two people.

 

* * *

 

"Are you alright?" Akira worriedly asks.

 

"Yeah," Ryuji nods. "I think I'm gettin' tired," he explains.

 

"We can finish up here and continue tomorrow," Akira smiles. "You've worked really hard today. I'm proud of you."

 

(Ryuji is so fucked.)

 

"Yeah, but not before I buy you dinner first!" Ryuji pushes.

 

"Okay." Akira concedes.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Ryuji Sakamoto’s search history fills up with:

"What do I do when I'm into two people?"

"Is it normal to have a crush on two people?"

"How do you get over your best friend?"

"How do I get over a guy who's name I don't know?"

 

* * *

 

> Me: are you proud of mee
> 
> DC's Joker: For what?
> 
> Me: i studied a lot today. praise me pls
> 
> DC's Joker: You did well!
> 
> DC's Joker: How was it? Did you figure out how to do chapters six through seven?
> 
> Me: yup! i think ill be caught up w the work soon!!
> 
> DC's Joker: I'm proud of you!
> 
> DC's Joker: Not too hard?
> 
> Me: i got help but i think i understand it better than yesterday
> 
> DC's Joker: Very good!
> 
> Me: i think i actually might pass the next test too if i keep goin @ this pace
> 
> DC's Joker: That's great!
> 
> Me: hbu. how was ur day?
> 
> DC's Joker: Tired, but I feel pretty great. I helped a friend out.
> 
> Me: sounds like u deserve a rest
> 
> DC's Joker: Don't tell me. Morgana's been telling me that for the last ten minutes.
> 
> DC's Joker: Let me stay up for ONE weekend.
> 
> Me: nahh go to sleep. i think i might sleep early this weekend too, im oof and tired.
> 
> DC's Joker: Okay. Sleep well, Skull. Don't miss me too much. ;)
> 
> Me: u too. ;p

 

 

(Ryuji really wishes that Joker didn't play around with him like this.)

 

 

* * *

 

> Ryuji Sakamoto: thnku for 2day akira!! ^
> 
> Akira Kurusu: No problem! Are we studying again tomorrow?
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: if its not too much of a hassle tht would be amazin <3
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Of course not. I would literally DIE for you. <3
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: pls dont die for me
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Yeah, I don't plan to anyway. I want to keep seeing you.
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: u say that to all the guys?
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Just you.
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: sfafdfgjkajkfsa....
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: gay
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Yeah that's my middle name Akira "sfjsfskfjskfa gay" Kurusu
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: u dnt even hve a middle name
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: ur japanese
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Let me dream
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: w.
> 
> Akira Kurusu: I love you!
> 
> Akira Kurusu See you tomorrow.
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: ure so much needier over text
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Too shy to say Ily in real life...
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: too gay for u kurusu?
> 
> Akira Kurusu: You get me.
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: ily too tho
> 
> Akira Kurusu: :3c *nuzzles you owo *
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: i take it back now
> 
> Akira Kurusu: NOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: .
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: speaking of furries did ur cat come back lol
> 
> Akira Kurusu: yeah he's in my bed like a gremlin
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: o! cool.
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: imma slep now. cu tmr
> 
> Akira Kurusu: kk. GN. Ily dude <3

 

 

Ryuji screams into his pillow before setting his phone down.

 

What the hell is he going to do about his fat crushes? Sometimes it feels like both of them are flirting with him, despite the fact that there's NO way that Joker would, besides in a joking matter. Except usually Ryuji initiates the flirting and Joker replies back. He's in love with someone, so Joker wouldn't start flirting on his own without Ryuji starting it first. Of course not.

 

And then Ryuji just noticed how Akira was... (maybe) flirting too? Was he doing it because he thought that was how friends acted? And Ryuji was his first friend? Or was he doing it with romantic intentions? Ryuji had no idea, because Akira was so shy and quiet about most things. He was really only chatty during text.

 

Ryuji groans for the umpteenth time today at how frustrated he feels about all of this.

 

What the hell is he going to do?

 

* * *

 

Later on, in Ryuji’s dreams, Ryuji sees soft smiles and glasses. He smells coffee and curry from the boy that became his first friend in school. He feelsthe hands of someone who loves him despite knowing how reckless he is, how terrible he is at school. He hears the sweet melody of a shy boy with a soothing voice. Ryuji sees a boy that gets good grades despite being labelled as a delinquent. He sees a boy that does his best to hide in the crowd because all of the bad rumors about himself. He sees someone that loves and appreciates him despite all his flaws.

 

Ryuji also sees the smiles of a boy who can’t keep to himself. He smells sweat and blood and bruises; he smells pain and suffering. He sees the hands that are covered by deep red gloves, constantly playing around with lock picks or fiddling  with the dagger that rests in his hands. He hears the appealing sound of Joker’s praise, a voice that makes his stomach nervous and his heart do flips. He sees a boy that does flips and tricks, constantly trying to improve himself to become better and stand out compared to the rest of the phantom thieves. He sees someone that knows his darkest secrets, about Kamoshida and his father, yet still accepts him despite not knowing his name.

 

And in those dreams, Ryuji pictures that they’re the same person .

 

* * *

 

“What’s on your mind, Ryuji?” his ma asks. “You look deep in thought.”

 

“D... Do I have a type, Ma?” he asks.

 

“You like the quiet, pretty ones,” she says. “They’re always very kind.”

 

Ryuji groans.

 

“I dunno what to do…” he grumbles. “I like two people. I think… one of them likes me, but I wouldn’t wanna tell them ‘n maybe do stuff if I still like the other person.”

 

“Oh dearie,” his mother pats his shoulder. “You just have to give it time. Things will work themselves out. The always find a way,” she reassures him. “I’m sure of it. Are you meeting with one of these people now?” she asks, a sincere smile gracing her lips.

 

“Yeah,” he confirms. “The one that likes me too, I think.”

 

“You’ll figure out soon,” she says, “which one you truly have feelings for.”

 

Ryuji smiles. “Thanks, Ma.” He pauses. “I love you. I gotta go now, or I’ll be late for the train! See ya tonight Ma!” he says, not before kissing her goodbye.

 

Talking to his mom always helps. She might not be there all the time, but Ryuji is happy for the little moments that she’s there for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a LITTLE late bit its not too bad this time. ive been thinking about dnd sorrhy.
> 
> anyway as always shoutout to jen who is basically my editor i love you so much and big thanks to everyone who's reading.
> 
> alright! i hope youre all excited for the next one. *youtuber voice activate* as always! dont forget to like and subscribe, and leave a comment down below! my links to my social media are below! thanks for watching!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/andronauts) & [tumblr](http://cafeleblanc.tumblr.com)


	10. chapter ten; holding hands on ferris wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the red furry: IDK IM JUS SAYIN  
> the red furry: YOU SHOULD FLIRT W/ HIM AND SEE IF ANYTHING HAPPENS  
> Me: BUT LI KE… we already do a lot of affectionate things  
> the red furry: SKULL  
> the red furry: have u been cuddling it up with a boy while youre in love with JOKER  
> Me: he always initiated it…  
> the red furry: THATS.  
> the red furry: WOW.  
> the red furry: ok i think he probably likes you and he was trying to flirt with you so GO!!!

Ryuji is having a goddamn crisis. Did he really just fall for his best friend when he told him that he was already in love with someone? What kind of shitty best friend was he? A terrible one.

 

Although he’s happy that Akira’s found love in Tokyo somewhere, he still can’t help but feel kinda sick that it’s true. He’s supportive for his best friend, but it still sucked to hear.

 

How unfortunate was it for Ryuji that he picked two guys that were already in love to crush on. So fucking sad. Ryuji wants to groan. He could message Ann about it, but he knows that she would probably rat him out and tell him.

 

Then an idea pops into his head.

 

He could message Panther.

 

He’s not so used to talking with Yusuke yet, and Panther is also a gay crisis. He’s not sure if he’s able to talk to Joker about crushes and Mona is _definitely_ a no-go. So it only leaves Panther. He could vent to her.

 

> Me: stinky
> 
> the red furry: wha
> 
> Me: i need help
> 
> the red furry: whats up man?
> 
> Me: i think.
> 
> Me: i like uh  
>  Me: joker and
> 
> Me: one of my friends
> 
> Me: at the same time??
> 
> the red furry: thats ok. thats normal
> 
> the red furry: i have a crush on joker too + i have a gf
> 
> Me: wha
> 
> Me: greedy  
>  the red furry: everyone has a crush on joker man . even yusuke.
> 
> Me: seriously?
> 
> the red furry: i think so
> 
> the red furry: dont stress too much about liking more than one person
> 
> the red furry: just gives you more chances that one of them likes you back
> 
> Me: i guess
> 
> Me: ok thanks for the advice
> 
> the red furry: sooo
> 
> the red furry: who’s the other person you like?
> 
> Me: UHHHH
> 
> Me: my best friend
> 
> Me: BUT.
> 
> Me: he told me he already likes someone skjsksks
> 
> the red furry: arent you an unlucky bastard
> 
> the red furry: but i mean couldnt that mean he likes you??
> 
> Me: um.
> 
> Me: huh.?
> 
> the red furry: did he tell u who he likes???
> 
> Me: uhhhh
> 
> Me: nope
> 
> the red furry: so… couldnt that be you?
> 
> Me: I GUESS.
> 
> Me: but there’s NO WAY
> 
> Me: he probably likes someone w/ good grades and is quiet like him
> 
> the red furry: but he’s your best friend yea
> 
> the red furry: idk do you have anyone who you think he might like?
> 
> Me: uh… there’s a girl..? Shes not quiet shes loud kinda like u but. Maybe her?
> 
> the red furry: :/
> 
> the red furry: that sucks. he’s straight?
> 
> Me: no he’s bi
> 
> the red furry: maybe you can ask him abt who he likes then..
> 
> Me: feels kinda rude tho
> 
> Me: besides if i was his crush why would he tell HIS CRSUSH about HIS CRUSH. Idk sounds unlikely.
> 
> the red furry: unless he was making a MOVE ON U
> 
> Me: SHUTTTUPPPPPPP boys dont like me
> 
> the red furry: IDK IM JUS SAYIN
> 
> the red furry: YOU SHOULD FLIRT W/ HIM AND SEE IF ANYTHING HAPPENS
> 
> Me: BUT LI KE… we already do a lot of affectionate things
> 
> the red furry: SKULL
> 
> the red furry: have u been cuddling it up with a boy while youre in love with JOKER
> 
> Me: he always initiated it…
> 
> the red furry: THATS.
> 
> the red furry: WOW.
> 
> the red furry: ok i think he probably likes you and he was trying to flirt with you so GO!!!
> 
> Me: when u put it like that obvsly it sounds gay but i think idkffdjkfs maybe he doesnt know the different bw friend afffection and romantic affection bc he hasnt had a friend before me
> 
> the red furry: does he do those things w other ppl
> 
> Me: um…..
> 
> Me: no…………………….
> 
> Me: SHIT
> 
> the red furry: ……….
> 
> the red furry: wow
> 
> Me: HHHHH
> 
> Me: dont let me overthink this if it turns out to be wrong im gunna cry for weeks abt how both the guys i like are already in love w someone else UGH!!
> 
> the red furry: yeesh
> 
> the red furry: u can do it!!
> 
> Me: tyvm

 

Ryuji rolls over to groan into his pillow. What is happening to him?

 

* * *

 

Ryuji begins to type up a message.

 

 _have we been flirting all this ti-_ He backspaces. It’s no good.

 

 _am i your crush?_ \- This one’s no good either.

 

 _was yesterday a date to u-_ It’s awful.

 

Ryuji can’t seem to get anything right.

 

He gets a ping.

 

> Akira Kurusu: Are you okay? I saw your chat bubble for like ten minutes appearing and disappearing. It was making me nervous.

 

Of course Akira saw him typing.

 

> Ryuji Sakamoto: yeh i’m good. i was gnna ask abt u but i think i should just ask when i see u next
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Ryuji Sakamoto! Is this your tsundere way of asking for another date?

 

Ryuji’s breath gets caught in his chest. So it was a date then. That was… nice to know. Were they uh- dating then? Ryuji’s so confused, trying to wrap his mind around the entire situation. So he asked Akira if he had a crush on anyone, and then Ryuji said he had a crush on someone, and then so did Akira, and then Akira smiled at him like that was amazing, and then they basically cuddled for the rest of fishing and then they went out the next day?

 

Okay. Yeah, now that he’s put the situation out in front of him it definitely is no wonder why Akira thought that Ryuji was talking about himself.

 

So… would it be another date? Ryuji didn’t even know that the first one _was_ one.

 

> Ryuji Sakamoto: ur assuming the first one was?
> 
> Akira Kurusu: It wasn’t?
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: i’m kidding
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: yeah it was

 

Ryuji has _no idea_ why he said that. He’s screaming. What the fuck is he doing?! Akira is too good, he deserves someone better than Ryuji. Someone who isn’t a total dumbass and can actually do the thing that they want to do.

 

His brain still isn’t caught up with the situation.

 

> Akira Kurusu: You honestly had me for a second.
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: when are you free then?
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Any time for you <3
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: h
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: let’s go out tomorrow then.
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: ill see u at leblanc then!
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Kk! <3
> 
> Akira Kurusu: My treat though.
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: mm. if u say so..
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: but my turn next time
> 
> Akira Kurusu: So forward! There’s already a next time?
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: of course dude

 

Ryuji was losing his goddamn mind. He really just got a date.

 

(It was only in the early hours of the morning that Ryuji realized that Akira was talking about _him_ when he mentioned he had a crush.)

 

(Ryuji was flustered as hell.)

 

* * *

 

He didn’t want to talk to Panther yet for emotional consolation, so he would just have to hold off. Although if he was going to start dating Akira, (the thought made him kind of fuzzy already) he should probably tell him that he’s also interested in someone else.

 

That made him nervous.

 

Akira probably wouldn’t want to date him anymore.

 

But he wouldn’t want to date Akira while he was in love with someone else. People who would date while having feelings for someone else, without telling their partner, were just absolutely shitty. Ryuji hated cheaters, and emotional cheaters still counted.

 

At the very least, he wasn’t dating yet. So he still had time to tell Akira before they actually started… well, _dating_.

 

He felt nervous. Now that he knew it was an actual date. For god’s sake, he just realized he might have feelings for the guy and now they’re going on dates?

 

Ryuji didn’t know why he had it so good.

 

 

* * *

 

He visits Akira at Leblanc, who is patiently waiting with a coffee in his hands and a smile on his face. “Do you want a drink too? Before we leave?”

 

“No thanks, I don’t like coffee.” Ryuji passes. “I just wanna go out with you.” he mumbles a little, but pretty much _everyone_ in the cafe hears it.

 

Boss looks at Ryuji with a smirk on his face. Ryuji isn’t sure if he has something on his face or if Boss knows that they’re (maybe?) dating? For fuck’s sake, even Akira’s _cat_ looks really smug. Seriously, was there something on his face?

 

“Stop looking at him like that, Morgana.” Akira scolds the cat. “You’re gonna scare him.”

 

The cat rolls his eyes, _huffs_ , and then heads outside. For a second, Ryuji can hear a little mumble under the cat’s breath that sounds scarily similar to Mona. But surely he was just hearing things. There’s no way that Akira’s normal ass cat would be a weird anamorphic animal that can summon a persona in an alternate cognitive universe. What are the chances?

 

“Okay, let me clean this up and then we can head out,” Akira says, rolling up his sleeves, about to clean the dishes.

 

“No worries kid, I got it.” Boss says. “You kids have fun.”

 

Akira smiles, then glances over at Ryuji with a soft twinkle in his eyes. “Let’s go. I’ve got a perfect place to go to,” he declares, taking Ryuji’s palm and leading him out the door.

 

Ryuji’s heart is pounding so fucking loudly. How could this be happening with just a dumb hand motion?

 

* * *

 

They ride the train together. Ryuji isn’t really sure where they’re going, but they stop holding hands after they get on the train. He’s sure it’s because it’s strange for two men to hold hands, but Ryuji misses the contact and wishes that they could have held hands for just a little longer.

 

Eventually, the train stops somewhere and Akira whispers, “Okay, this is it. Let’s go.”

 

They walk together for a while, and Akira leads them to… _fucking Funland oh my god._

“You brought me here?!” Ryuji screams, with his mouth gaping wide open.

 

“Yeah! I thought you would like it.” Akira grins.

 

“Seems like the kind of place that couples would go to.” he comments.

 

Akira stays silent, eyes burning right into Ryuji’s face.

 

Ryuji goes red. _Right._ They were here as a couple.

 

How was he going to survive?

 

* * *

 

The two of them share ice cream, ride roller coasters, and play arcade games together until they’re tired out. They walk around and point at funny mascots and play carnival theme park games, and it’s so _couple-y_ that it could make Ryuji pass out.

 

What was this?

 

They’re both lining up for the giant ferris wheel, and Ryuji wonders what he’s done to deserve a wonderful first(?) date like this.

 

When they board the cabin and the doors shut, Akira picks up Ryuji’s hand again. “I’ve been wanting to hold your hand all day.” he admits in a quiet voice.

 

“Mhm,” Ryuji mutters. “I’ve been wanting you to hold my hand all day,” he manages to say through a red face. God, he wishes he had his mask so that Akira wouldn’t have to look at his face.

 

To his surprise, Akira only turns red and goes silent.

 

“So… you like me?” Ryuji manages to croak out.

 

Akira looks at their entwined hands, nodding once.

 

Ryuji’s heart beats so fast. What the hell was this?

 

“I…” Ryuji’s mouth isn’t working properly. He knows what to say, but the words aren’t coming out. “... think I like you too..”

 

A moment passes. Akira flips their hands over. “You _think_ you do?”

 

“Well… it’s complicated.. I think I like you. I also think I like someone else… I thought I should tell you,” Ryuji says.

 

Akira’s head snaps up ridiculously fast. “Oh…?”

 

“Are you mad? I thought you would be,” Ryuji sighs. “Sorry I’m bad. I can try to get over him-”

 

“Him? It wasn’t Ann?”

 

“Ugh! No way!”

 

“Yusuke?”

 

“Also no way!”

 

“Who?”

 

“Embarrassing..” Ryuji mumbles. _Embarrassing because I don’t even know his name._

“I’m not mad,” Akira states, “But I think it would be cool to know who else my boyfriend is into.”

 

“B- boyfriend?!” Ryuji stutters, going even more red than he already is.

 

“If you want to be…” Akira says quietly.

 

“You’re seriously cool with me liking someone else?”

 

“Yeah, I said so, didn’t I?” he rolls his eyes. “But who is it? It’s not Mishima right?”

 

Ryuji shakes his head. “No.. he’s too nerdy. Um. Well. I don’t actually… _know_.”

 

Akira’s eyebrows dig in towards his face. “You don’t know… who? But it’s your crush.”

 

“I don’t know… his name.”

 

Akira’s blinking. “So like… one of those crushes you have from afar? I’m still the only one then?”

 

Ryuji shakes his head. “I dunno… I still don’t know.”

 

“You forgot?”

 

“Well... it’s like. A secret?” Ryuji sputters. He’s probably sounding more dumb with each passing second.

 

“How long have you known them?”

 

“A-A bit before Kamoshida got arrested.” Ryuji manages to say.

 

Akira’s blinking, and then he looks up at Ryuji.

 

“Ryuji Sakamoto~,” Akira says in a smug sing-song voice, “do you have a crush on a phantom thief?” He teases.

 

“O-Oi!” Ryuji exclaims. “No need to say it like that!”

 

“So you do!” Akira says, grinning. “It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone. That’s adorable!”

 

“Don’t call me cute,” Ryuji huffs. “You’re the one that’s cute,” he mumbles again, “with the fluffy hair and the glasses.”

 

Akira glows a shade of red, going quiet again. It’s so cute that Akira gets so embarrassed to become speechless whenever Ryuji says something. Ryuji thinks he could explode at how cute Akira is.

 

“So,” Ryuji clears his throat, “boyfriend.”

 

Akira’s gone even more red.

 

“Why are you getting embarrassed?! You called me that first!”

 

“It’s different when you say it!” Akira says. “I’ve been thinking about you calling me that for the longest time…”

 

“Oh my god,” Ryuji says, “you’re such a dork, you.”

 

“No, you.” Akira teases back.

 

Ryuji nuzzles into Akira’s shoulders and he thinks, he’s lucky to have someone so understanding.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm late.. i went on a date with my gf the other day for the first time in a month and couldnt be assed until now. anyway, i haven't forgotten so! here's our boys
> 
> hmu on -  
> [twt](http://twitter.com/andronauts)  
> [tumblr](http://cafeleblanc.tumblr.com)
> 
> +[jen](https://twitter.com/HaXici), my lovely beta


	11. chapter eleven; we never lied to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull sighs, leaning towards the window, “I’m uhhh..” he says, “I’ve started seeing someone.”
> 
> “Woah! What?!” Panther says.
> 
> “What?!” says Fox.
> 
> “What?!” says Mona.
> 
> “What?!” says Joker.
> 
> (All simultaneously.)

Akira’s heart has been exploding ever since his date with Ryuji. They’re officially boyfriends now and he couldn’t be any happier. Ryuji actually liked him! What more could he ask for? And he had a crush on a P too? That’s _adorable_!

 

If only Ryuji knew that Akira was one of the Phantom Thieves himself. He would probably get so flustered and embarrassed about it and end up dying. He got a crush on Akira Kurusu, _twice_. It makes Akira’s heart jump.

 

It does confuse Akira a little that he ended up crushing on somebody he didn’t even know the face of, but he’s in too much euphoria to end up questioning it. He feels like if he keeps pushing Ryuji, he’ll either end up getting uncomfortable or that Akira will end up busting and tell him that he’s the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

 

It’s not that Akira doesn’t trust Ryuji, because he _does_. With his entire life. But he doesn’t want to involve Ryuji in Phantom Thief business. The metaverse was dangerous already, and keeping themselves anonymous was so important to their secret lives.

 

Despite that, it still made Akira happy. Ryuji was supportive of the Phantom Thieves _and_ was his boyfriend. That was fucking adorable.

 

“Ah, you’re back,” Sojiro welcomes Akira as soon as he enters the warmth of Leblanc. “So, how’d it go?”

 

Akira smiles with a lovesick look on his face. “We’re dating now.” he answers.

 

“Ah, that makes me sick,” Sojiro  says. “But that’s good.”

 

Morgana’s eyes grow wide on his head. “Woah! So that idiot actually got the hint? You’re actually dating now?!”

 

“Yeah,” Akira flushes.

 

“Wow!” Morgana remarks. “Good for you!”

 

“That cat hasn’t stopped meowing ever since you got here,” Sojiro sighs. “Maybe he misses you. Go on upstairs,” Sojiro gives him a pointed look towards the steps. “Don’t worry, I’ll close up.”

 

Akira nods and heads upstairs. “Come up, Morgana,” he calls to him.

 

Morgana rolls his eyes and follows him upstairs.

 

 “So, how was it?” Morgana asks him.

 

“We’re dating, but Ryuji told me he also had a crush on a Phantom Thief. How crazy is that, right?! So cute…” he says.

 

Morgana hums, “that _is_ weird.” He says. “But he doesn’t know that any of us are the phantom thieves, so how would he know?”

 

Akira shrugs, “Maybe he’s just really into it. Like Mishima, or the other phans, y’know? We are pretty cool,” he grins. “I don’t mind if he’s crushing on me twice.” Akira laughs.

 

“How funny would it be if he found out that you’re their leader? Hehe.”

 

“I thought about it,” Akira replies. “It would be funny, but he might be in danger if he knows who we are, and that would suck.”

 

“Yeah, it’s best if you don’t tell anyone. Skull doesn’t even know who we a-” Morgana pauses. “I know we’ve discussed this before, but seriously, what if Ryuji is Skull? Then him having a crush on a Phantom Thie f would make sense… plus, we know he likes you.”

 

Akira shakes his head in dissent. “Remember, Skull runs. Ryuji broke his leg.”

 

Morgana frowns at this. “Ryuji can run though, right?” the cat countered. “Just not for very long…”

 

“Don’t make me think about this!” Akira cries out, stressed. “I dunno... Wouldn’t we have known if Ryuji was Skull?”

 

Morgana opens his mouth, “Maybe you should try jokingly asking him if he’s a Phantom Thief. He’s not a good liar, to be honest.”

 

“J-Jokingly ask if he’s a Phantom Thief?” Akira stutters. “How do I do that?”

 

“Y’know, all, ‘Oh haha Ryuji, you like a Phantom Thief? Don’t tell me! You’re secretly one! I already know, it’s okay!’” Morgana suggests. “And if he’s not, just play it off like it was a joke and not that serious.”

 

“You’re a genius, but that still scares me. Then what am I going to do if he is? I-I don’t know how I see Skull. I’ve been so wrapped up in Ryuji that I’m not sure what to think he if ends up being the same person… I love Ryuji as _him_.”

 

“Figure that out! You don’t have to ask if you think it’s unlikely it’s him.”

 

Akira nods. “We’ll know someday,” he decides. “For now, I’m happy with how things are now.”

 

Morgana sighs.   “You’re so simple...”

 

* * *

 

School starts the next day, and Morgana absolutely _begged_ to come. He doesn’t usually, but apparently, “It’s not right for me to not see Lady Ann! I haven’t seen her in a week!”, so Morgana is stuck in the little crevices  inside Akira’s school bag.

 

They go to school together and he talks to Ann a bit before class ends. Morgana tries speaking but immediately  gets questioned, “did you hear a meow? Is there a cat in this classroom?” so he shuts up immediately.

 

“I’m dating Ryuji.” Akira says to Ann.

 

“What?! You didn’t tell me until now?!” she gasps, offended.

 

Akira rolls his eyes. “We only started dating yesterday..”

 

“Oh my god, that’s adorable! How did it happen?” she eagerly asks, clapping her hands together.

 

Akira recounts the events, and then tells her, “Apparently he also has a crush on a Phantom Thief. That’s so cute right?”

 

“Wow!” Ann exclaims. “Does he know about it then?” she asks, cocking her head. “I didn’t know we were telling him. Does that mean I’m allowed to tell Shiho?”

 

“No, he doesn’t know about it.” Akira says . “I didn’t tell him about us, he’s still clueless. I think he just got a crush on one? Like the Phantom Thieves hype that’s been going around? I think he’s a phan.” Akira explains.

 

“Oooh,” Ann says, understanding. “That’s cool, I didn’t know that. Imagine telling him though, he’d be so freaked out.”

 

“I thought about it too, but it wouldn’t be good if I told him.” Akira says. “For us, and for him too.”

 

Ann nods her head knowingly. “Yeah… it’s dangerous. I wish he could know though. He’s our friend!” she groans.

 

“Me too.” Akira sighs.

 

He loves Ryuji. He wishes he could tell him, because he _does_ trust him. But he doesn’t want to put him in danger by involving him in their activities. He’s just not ready.

 

.

 

The four of them eat lunch together, and Ann boasts, “You’re dating Akira now!” when she sees Ryuji. “What the hell! Good for you, dude!”

 

Ryuji stumbles and gets flustered, his face turning a bright shade of red. “Well, he’s a good person and he treats me well. Of course I’m gonna like him!” he says with a face full of sincerity. Akira’s gone red too. Ryuji just saying genuine things like that now is going to absolutely kill him.

 

“Aww, you guys are so cute!” Ann says. “I wish Shiho was here. We’d be cuter,” she says, smiling sweetly.

 

Akira rolls his eyes.

 

He loves his friends though, so when he rests his head on Ryuji’s shoulder, he thinks for a second, that he could never have better friends than them.

 

* * *

 

As the Phantom Thieves haven’t gone to the Metaverse in quite a while, their list of Mementos missions have actually stacked up a lot. They haven’t had this many requests since they’ve started, so Akira decides to go on a shadow hunt. He misses doing things with the Phantom Thieves, and it’s been a while since he had last seen Fox and Skull.

 

When they meet up at the beginning of Mementos, Joker looks towards Fox. “How is Madarame?”

 

“He’s ill, so I hope that something will change before the deadline.”

 

Joker nods.

 

Hopefully.

 

* * *

 

They do Mementos missions to distract themselves from the dread of not knowing whether Madarame has changed or not yet. Shadow after shadow, fighting for hours until they’re beat and worn down. But it’s exhilarating, and Joker is feeling that same rush he gets when he uses his personas. Nothing will ever get him as excited as this feeling.

 

* * *

 

Joker is nervous. He wonders if he should tell Skull now that he has a boyfriend. But it’s not as if Skull has been trying to make a move with him anyway, especially today. Usually Skull would be looking at him in awe, and commenting how amazing he is at everything. But today, his teammate has been staring towards the window towards Mementos with a dazed look at his face, like he’s not looking towards a sea of bones and blood, but daydreaming about something beautiful.

 

“What’s got you in a daze?” Panther asks, _finally._ “You’ve looked really whipped all day, like something good just happened with someone you like.”

 

That’s _exactly_ the kind of look he gives off. It’s kinda weirding Joker out because that look is usually towards him, but it kinda feels like Skull is thinking about someone else that isn’t Joker this time.

 

Skull sighs, leaning towards the window, “I’m uhhh..” he says, “I’ve started seeing someone.”

 

“Woah! What?!” Panther says.

 

“What?!” says Fox.

 

“What?!” says Mona.

 

“What?!” says Joker.

 

(All simultaneously.)

 

“Wha- ?! Is it that surprising that there’s someone I’m dating?!” Skull says.

 

“Well, kinda…” Panther trails off, not saying why.

 

“Why?!” Skull moans. “You guys are so mean,” he grumbles, his shoulders sagging.

 

“What Panther is trying to say is...” Fox pauses, “That it was very obvious that you had feelings for Joker.”

 

The entire Mona bus turns quiet, and Joker can barely focus on the road in front of him. This was the worst kind of way for someone’s feelings to be let known. He wasn’t even Skull, but he felt embarrassed for him.

 

The silence continued on until  coughed.

 

“W-Well,” Skull says. “I guess, yeah. But I found someone else who actually likes me for who I am, even without the excess stuff that makes me better ‘n all. They just like me for being myself.” He admits, kind of red as he’s saying all of it. “Don’t try to make me feel better ‘n all just because you’re gonna turn me down. I think I can get over it soon.”

 

Was it crazy that Joker didn’t really want him to get over it?

 

(Wait. What was that? He has a boyfriend already, and they’re dating and in love and hang out constantly. Why does he still want Skull to be interested?)

 

“Okay,” Joker says. “What are they like?”

 

“Uh-” Ryuji’s about to start but gets interrupted quickly.

 

“Didn’t you get a boyfriend too, recently, Joker?”

 

“Ah!” Joker exclaims. ”That’s not the time for this, Panther.”

 

“It’s the perfect time for this!” she retorts.

 

“You got a boyfriend?!” Skull says.

 

“I’m curious as well. You have a boyfriend and I wasn’t informed?” Fox asks.

 

“We only started dating recently,” Joker confesses. “I was going to tell you guys, but here in Mementos really isn’t the place to bring it up.”

 

“But Panther knew, so what about the rest of us?”

 

“I told her during school… Mona knew too because he’s always with me.” Joker explains.

 

“Wait, you talk to each other during school?” Skull asks.

 

“Um,” Panther tilts her head to the side.“Yeah?”

 

“Wha- you didn’t tell me?”

 

“You didn’t want to meet up in real life,” Panther points out. “And we didn’t want to tell you we already knew who we were because we didn’t want that to pressure you into meeting us. To be fair, we didn’t even find out on purpose! It wasn’t like we tried to meet up!” her voice keeps going higher and higher out of stress. “We just accidentally found out…”

 

“How do you _accidentally_ find out that you’re the Phantom Thieves?” Skull asks.

 

“Coincidence.” Joker states.

 

“Coincidence my ass… I can’t believe you guys didn’t tell me!” Skull scoffs, sounding upset.  “So you all know who each other is except for me?”

 

“Um,” Panther winces, “Yeah… but we’re not lying! We really did find each other by coincidence!”

 

Skull looks like he’s about to snap. “Lemme out of this car, I can’t believe this!” he yells, clenching his fists. “Next time you may as well just kick me out of the Phantom Thieves if you don’t want to tell me things or even trust me!”

 

“No, please,” Joker begs, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. This isn’t what he wanted to happen. “Just _listen_ to us-”

 

Unfortunately, to his luck, a shadow pulls up right around the corner and they’re forced into battle.

 

Skull stares at them, a betrayed look on his face, before pivoting around and running from the battle. He flees before the first hit is landed, leaving the other four Phantom Thieves to fight without him. Joker doesn’t try to chase after him, and reluctantly summons one of his personas, numbly using Agi on the shadow.

 

When the fight is over, Joker is left to wonder if Skull got home safe.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i have no excuses about not uploading. oops.  
> to make up for it, i'll try to upload another two times in the next week ;p (but no promises )


	12. chapter twelve; am i even a phantom thief?

 

After Skull ran from the Phantom Thieves, he felt sick. He can’t believe that they would keep something as big as them all knowing each other from him. So much for secret identities. He was the only one that kept it a secret in the first place.

 

He didn’t even bother trying to find a safe room. As soon as he knew he was alone, he used the Metaverse nav to go back into the material world. This was honestly bullshit. He thought all of them were friends, so why did they not bother telling them about themselves? Did they even consider him a Phantom Thief?

 

Apparently not.

 

He _knows_ it was a given that Mona and Joker knew each other in the real world, and that everyone knew that Fox was Yusuke, but for Panther to know all of them too? Without ever thinking to ask where Skull fit in..

 

Now that he was in the real world, he just wanted to lay down and go home. Or maybe see Akira and just vent. He was so _mad._ He thought that they were friends, they were teammates who fought shadows and did crime together. God, they beat up their teacher together.

 

Sure, he knows he was really stingy when it came to meeting them, but the fact that they didn’t even _tell_ him that  they knew who each other was. The fact that Joker and Panther hung out in school together. It made Ryuji feel so bad. Of course. They might have even laughed about his stupid shenanigans together during lunch, or laugh at him for having a dumb crush on Joker since apparently everybody in the Phantom Thieves _knew_ already.

 

Ugh.

 

At least he had Akira, right?

 

* * *

 

Ryuji Sakamoto: hey

Ryuji Sakamoto: are u around?

 

* * *

 

Apparently, he did not have Akira, because the guy only answered way later in the evening.

 

> Akira Kurusu: Sorry. I was busy.
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: it’s k, what have u been doing?

 

As Ryuji sent that, he got a ping from Joker. Who then proceeded to type more messages.

 

> DC’s Joker: Hey. I’m sorry about earlier.

DC’s Joker: We didn’t mean to purposely leave you out of real life meet outs, but everything that we said in the Mona bus was honest.

DC’s Joker: Me and Panther only found out who we were because we had to do that silly partner project, so we traded numbers and found out we already had each other’s contacts on our phone saved as each other.. It was super coincidental, but after that we just hung out together in school.

 

Ryuji didn’t really want to reply. What if Joker was just lying about that to make him feel better?  Uggggh. He wishes Akira could just reply already so that he could just ignore the other two.

Meanwhile, he was also getting a bunch of messages from Panther.

 

> the red furry: hey skull
> 
> the red furry: sorry about earlier
> 
> the red furry: I dont know if yusuke knows he should apologize about earlier for blurting about ur crush but Im sorry for like… not telling u about meeting joker and yusuke.
> 
> the red furry: for real it was coincidence.. We didnt really PLAN to meet up without u like i would have asked “hey skull!! Joker!! Lets hang out!!” but u know me and joker met up in class and we just found out bc our numbers were the same
> 
> the red furry: and i did ask u to hang out a couple times!! But u said no every time :((
> 
> the red furry: and after we met up , we didnt know how to bring it up. We wanted to say something but we also didnt want us knowing our identities to pressure u into saying who u were. We knew that u were self conscious about it so we wanted to wait until u were ready.

 

He leaned downward into his bed. He didn’t want to talk to them right now. He knew it was petty, but he knows they’re probably being genuine and he didn’t want to just snap at them while they were trying to make it up to him.

 

> Akira Kurusu: I just hung out with Ann for a bit.

 

(FInally, Akira answered!)

 

> Ryuji Sakamoto: aww ask me next time
> 
> Akira Kurusu: She just bought me to eat crepes and stuff, so dw about it. I still love you the most xx
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: babeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> Akira Kurusu: BABE???
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: ive alwatys wanted to call someone that. was it too much??
> 
> Akira Kurusu: Noo, that was.. Asfjskncvncxmvxcv..
> 
> Akira Kurusu: I’m gay.
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: yea??
> 
> Akira Kurusu: <3
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto: <3

 

He shut off his phone, deciding he was done with texting for the night.

 

* * *

 

> the red furry: respond to me tomorrow, ok?? Im worried.
> 
> the red furry: at least tell me u got back safe after u left

 

> DC’s Joker: I hope you’re alright.
> 
> DC’s Joker: Goodnight Skull.

 

> Abura-age: This isn’t really my issue to dwell in, I never really kept any secrets in the first place, but I hope you got home safe. I never understood that your secret identities mattered so much, to be honest. I thought your real identities were quite obvious to me. But nevertheless, I hope everything is okay.
> 
> Abura-age: If you’re there in the morning, is it okay if I’m able to ask you some questions? Sleep well.

 

.

 

Ryuji woke up, and he stared at Yusuke’s message the longest. His was the most different than the other two messages that he was left with from the night before, so he decided to respond to that last.

 

> Me: yeah im ok, but i would prefer if we didnt talk rn in the meantime just let me think
> 
> the red furry: ok, i love you.

 

> Me: yeah im home safe but i dont want to talk right now.
> 
> DC’s Joker: Okay, take your time. Message me soon then, okay?
> 
> Me: uhh ok

 

He stared at Yusuke’s message again. What did he mean by he had questions?

 

> Me: yeah im fine. what did you need to ask??
> 
> Abura-age: Can we talk in real life?
> 
> Me: umm…. in the metaverse…?
> 
> Abura-age: No, I mean meet up here.

 

Ryuji was nervous. Meeting Yusuke? He hadn’t even met the others, and he’s known them way longer. He doesn’t even like Yusuke so much, but to trust him with his identity?

 

> Abura-age: I think I already know who you are.
> 
> Me: pff yeah right
> 
> Abura-age: Ryuji?
> 
> Me: WHAT

 

Stupid Yusuke already knew?! Did the others know who he was then?

Surely not. They wouldn’t even know him, so how would they know who he was? Yusuke only knew because he’s seen Ryuji quite often.

 

> Abura-age: I figured it out as soon as I saw all of you in those Metaverse costumes. I’m very good with faces, even if they’re hidden. I don’t think the others know though.
> 
> Me: im scared of you now
> 
> Me: but yeah okay.
> 
> Me: wjere should we meet?
> 
> Abura-age: We can meet in the Shibuya underground mall.
> 
> Me: sounds good

 

* * *

 

Ryuji wasn’t ready. He knew that Yusuke already knew who he was, but it still didn’t mean that he was prepared for Yusuke to meet him.

 

Although, Ryuji wondered, if it was so easy for Yusuke to figure out, had the others done so as well? There was no way though. Yusuke only knew because they had met beforehand, plenty of times. There's no way that Panther and Joker knew who he was too.

 

No way.

 

Ryuji stopped at Shibuya station, and got off at where he was supposed to be meeting Yusuke. He was nervous. This was the first time he would be meeting one of the Phantom Thieves outside of the metaverse. They would know for sure that it was him too.

 

> Me: wya?
> 
> Abura-age: What does that mean...?
> 
> Me: where u at?
> 
> Abura-age: Oh. I'm right next to the entrance of the underground mall. I'm very tall.
> 
> Me: i know u are. wait i can see u.

 

"Yusuke!" Ryuji calls out.

 

"Ah, Ryuji. I never thought I would be seeing you outside of meeting with Ann and Akira," he says.

 

"Dude," Ryuji rolls his eyes, "you're the one who wanted to hang out with me."

 

"That's true," Yusuke says. "We should find somewhere to go sit down," he says. "I just want to chat."

 

"We could have beef bowl?" Ryuji asks.

 

Yusuke looks down, glancing around everywhere. "I do not have the funds for ramen."

 

"Don't worry, I'll pay for you. Akira never lets me treat him for lunch, even when I want to, so it'll feel good to treat someone for once!" Ryuji says sincerely.

 

"Really?" Yusuke looks like he's about to tear up, like somebody just told him that he had just won a hundred dollars. Did a meal really mean that much to the guy? Ryuji felt bad for how shit he was doing. It makes him realize sometimes that even his own situation was better than Yusuke's. At least he had his mom to rely on, and even though things were a bit rough for them, he knew that he could still at least have enough to eat.

 

Yusuke was different though. His father figure was using him to earn money and fame, without even caring about his well being.  Then they were about to make him confess his crimes, so it was likely that Madarame would even be sent to prison. Then where would Yusuke go?

 

Ryuji wonders if he'll be okay.

 

The two of them head over to get some beef bowl noodles. To Ryuji's surprise, the guy ate like a pig. He just kept ordering more and more noodles. Like he had never eaten in his life.

 

It was strange to see a guy who looked so clean and well mannered also be so poor and act like he had never eaten before. Despite Yusuke continuously ordering more food, it wasn't as if Ryuji minded. He hadn't spent money in a while, and he kind of felt bad for the guy if he'd never eaten.

 

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Ryuji asks, a bit hesitantly, as Yusuke goes through his third (or was it the fourth?) bowl.

 

"Ouh, that'sh correct," Yusuke says, halfway through slurping noodles. He puts his hand up, for a motion to let him finish slurping before he continues.

 

When he finally finishes slurping, he looks at Ryuji, deadpan in the eye. "Were you serious when you meant to say you were dating someone?" Yusuke asks.

 

"Um," Ryuji says. "I'm not interested in you, if you're asking that."

 

"No!" Yusuke says loudly. "That's preposterous! I'm not interested in you. I was just surprised. You have been all over Joker during the time I've seen you in the metaverse. Are you dating Akira?"

 

Ryuji cocks his head, "if I've been all over Joker, how did you know it was gonna be Akira?"

 

"Because Akira has been infatuated with you since I've met you," he says, then slurps some more noodles. "I was wondering when he would make a move on you. He seduced you, then?" Yusuke asks. "I thought it might have been because you found out each other, but then you argued in the car about not knowing who he was. So I was very confused."

 

"You- huh? But Joker isn't interested in me like that, so there's no way that we would have started dating.. besides I still would have made heart eyes at him if it was like that."

 

"I suppose that's true." Yusuke says. "But I'm confused, how are you in love with the idea of both of them, that you are too blind to see who Akira is? And who Joker is?"

 

"What- what do you mean?" Ryuji asks, stuttering. "And I'm. not in love with Joker anymore. I have Akira now," he says.

 

"Hmm," Yusuke hums. "I wonder if that's true."

 

"Stop being cryptic," Ryuji says. "It's killin' me. I'm dumb 'n I can't figure stuff out if you don't just tell it to me straight."

 

"This isn't really me situation to meddle in," Yusuke says. "I think you should talk it out with Joker. And Panther too, but mainly Joker. And you should tell them who you are. Or figure it out."

 

Ryuji groans, "I can't do that.. in school I'm just some loser, ya know?" Ryuji says. "Nobody wants to hang out with me because I'm a bad kid, 'n I'm a really bad influence. I can't even run," he explains. "If they know who I am, they're not gonna want me to be a Phantom Thief anymore, but I don't really wanna give that up." he says. "I know I have Akira 'n Ann at school, but there's no way I can give up being a Phantom Thief. That shit makes me feel alive, 'n if they kicked me out because of my reputation and who I am..." Ryuji feels sick. "I dunno. I would hate that. They're my friends. It kinda hurts that they know who they are without telling me, but I understand. I was bein' stubborn. But I just don't want to be the guy that they hang out with because they didn't know I was a bad person."

 

Yusuke is listening through Ryuji's story the entire time, nodding his head. When Ryuji finishes speaking, he leans back on his chair and groans.

 

"Sorry for just ventin' like that," he says.

 

Yusuke shakes his head. "I can't understand your experiences, or even begin to understand what that is like, but Panther and Joker are not the kind of people that would judge you for your reputation at school or your popularity. You are a good person at heart, and they understand that already." He pats Ryuji on the shoulder.

 

"Thank you, Yusuke." Ryuji says. "Maybe. I'll do it when I feel ready."

 

Yusuke looks at Ryuji, understandingly. “Take your time,” he says.

 

 


End file.
